Snake charmers redemption
by ImARockNRollBandOfMe
Summary: What happens at the house of night, once everyones all grown up and in charge, what new suprises are in store for them? What mess did Neferet leave behind for them to clear up? What happens when a new girl joins the scene... Welcome To The House Of Night.
1. Shocking new arrivals

House of Night

Its Monday morning seven thirty and I'm getting ready for school, once I'm dressed in Black skinnies and black all stars with a Blood red spaghetti strap t-shirt on I head into the bathroom to do hair and makeup. I decide to leave my hair loose today and I go dramatic on the makeup with thick brown winged out eyeliner and mascara along with blood red lips the same shade as my top. I looked into the mirror I saw an emerald eyed girl with straight bright orange hair reaching down to the floor with a heavy rock star fringe staring back at me. I smiled at my reflection and opened the door almost running into some tall black haired (and totally hot) guy standing there, a blue crescent moon with swirly patterns on his forehead, I grinned widely knowing why he was here and that I had been waiting since I was born "Lets get this over with" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes at him "Chloe Hall" he started in a regal voice "the house of night has chosen and marked thee since birth, it is time you took residence at the house of night where you belong" he pointed to me and then, my head exploded in pain. I woke up laying on the bathroom floor my head resting on a pillow I stood up and looked once more at my reflection to see my crescent moon outline but I couldn't see it due to the note written on it in my red lipstick 'See you there' was written in an elegant script, I wiped it off and was shocked at the stranger I saw, my eyes were brighter and my skin was so pale it was practically white but I wasn't paying attention to this. My mark the supposed to be blue outline of a crescent moon was black, coal black and coloured in but I couldn't worry about that I grabbed my bag (already packed) tied my hair up into a loose bun to avoid tripping over and slid my snake Jeckel onto my shoulders and charged towards my front door grabbing my car keys on the way I ran outside to my car seeing the backs of two girls one with raven black long straight hair and electric pink highlights the girl next to her also had long straight hair but this was midnight blue with scarlet red highlights, they whirled around and I saw they were both purple vampyres the one with black and pink hair had swirls and bat wings framing her mark and the other one had eyes framing hers, they were both very beautiful in a very straight way.

The one with the black hair smirked at me and said "We'll drive you to the House of Night."

The other one said "Won't be able to drive yourself once the coughing starts."

And as if on auto que I burst into a coughing fit. They rolled their eyes at me and dragged me along, to my gorgeous neon green mini convertible.

Midnight blue sighs and says "here we go again."

Raven black says "yeah but she's different her mark's filled in and blacker than my hair!"

Midnight blue retaliated sarcastically with "because we really need another 'special' fledgling" So now I was special? Great, did they expect me to save the world like that Zoey redbird chick? I contemplated these things as they bundled me into the back of my car and started driving towards my new home... The House of Night. Once we got there I stared up in awe at the amazing building I got out of the car and the two girls dragged me along to the professor building and up the stairs. I stumbled into an office and stared up at Zoey redbird vamp high priestess of all priestesses and a majorly huge deal. She took one look at me grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside her office nodding towards raven black and midnight blue "Thank you Saffron and Anya, you can go now" she said sounding worried.

So I now knew that their names were Saffron and Anya, but I didn't know who was who. I looked around Zoey's office and quickly saw her husband Stark, standing in the corner aiming a bow and arrow at me, I gulped loudly knowing that if he decided to kill me it would happen, he never missed his mark and he was stood there, aiming at me! I only just arrived and already the vamp high priestess of all priestesses husband hated me? I sure knew how to make friends quickly... but luckily Zoey intervened "Stark, not only is she a new and even more unique fledging for the house of night she's just a kid and most likely has no idea who her real mother is and from the look on her face you're scaring her to death so put down the damned bow and arrow!" She was wrong about the second part, I know exactly who my mother is, her name is Neferet and she was the high priestess of this house of night before she went all insane and evil, so I understood perfectly why he was aiming at me, he nodded his head lowered his bow and smiled apologetically at me. Zoey gave him a dismissive look and with a cocky smile, he walked from the room, leaving me and her alone she probably wanted to talk about my coal black coloured in mark or my mother, great just great. "Chloe, you probably know what I want to talk to you about" She started off what I was sure was going to be a mini lecture in a calm and kind voice. But I was majorly pissed off, who said I wanted or even had to talk to her about these things, I quite like ignoring them as it happens, as these angry thoughts swirled through my head the things in the room started violently shaking, cutting Zoey off mid lecture, not that I had been paying attention to her. "Are you doing that?" She enquired in a confused voice, "No I thought it was you" I replied sounding as pissed off as I felt, "Try and calm down" she told me, sounding a little worried, her worried voice worried me in turn and so I began to cool off by occupying my mind with other things like, Why do Scotland have their own currency, and how do they make scotch eggs? The room stopped shaking as soon as I calmed down, which scared and confused me and when I got scared I got angry, thus making the room shake all over again. "Well this is just great!" I said sounding shaking and close to hysterics "I never asked to be special, is it too hard just to be a normal fledgling?"

"I felt that way too at first, you'll get used to it eventually!"

"So what _did_ you want anyway?" I snapped and the room shook more violently than it already was " Well, you're a new fledgling and I make a point of meeting and greeting them, and due to your strange markings I shall also be your mentor" as she spoke I calmed down and the room stopped shaking " The girl with the eyes in her markings is Saffron, she has visions and my friend Aphrodite is her mentor, the boy who marked you is named Tom and is obviously a tracker, being a full Vampyre he shouldn't have a mentor, but he changed almost as soon as he reached the house of night, so his mentor is Stark and he is still a student here, the girl with batwings in her marking is Anya, she is very close to Saffron and they share a cat named jadeybob. Anya's power is telepathy and Stevie Rae is her mentor.' She said, explaining things to me as a way of keeping me distracted. 'Oh, and before I forget, welcome to the house of night...'


	2. Introductions and new friends

Zoey continued showing me around campus explaining things as she went, nothing I didn't already know. We stopped outside a girls dorm, "This is the dorm you'll be sharing with Saffron Anya and a few other girls, Now about that snake Chloe..." _she wanted me to give up my Jeckel? No way was that happening... _"I'm not giving up Jeckel" I said defiantly "No way ever, he stays with me." I chewed on my lip, trying to keep myself distracted _Kneecaps, baseball, the totally hot tracker guy whose name is Tom, scotch tape, cute Irish guys... _these thoughts swirled through my brain as I tried to stay calm, and not to worry about her forcing me to get rid of Jeckel. She sighed loudly, _"_Alright, I wondered what Aphrodite was doing with your room the other day, she was carrying a cage and pet food and a whole host of weird things into it, said you would need it" She smiled widely before she continued "I guess she knew what would happen" I nodded absently, picked up my bags and wandered inside. As soon as I did I was ambushed by Saffron Anya and three guys, one I recognised as Tom and the other two I didn't know, but one had his arm around Saffron and the other had his arm around Anya, I was still totally clueless about which was which. The blond one with his arm around raven black spoke first "Hi, I'm Jasper, Anya's boyfriend" AHA! So raven black was Anya, the other one must be Saffron. The one with brown hair with his arm around Saffron spoke after "And I'm Remus, Saffron's boyfriend... Its nice to meet you" I nodded my head and was quickly dragged into a bedroom, Saffron turned to me and spoke "So we don't know you yet, but I _know _me you and Anya will be bestest friends! This is why I took the liberty of decorating your corner how I knew you'd like it..." Anya interrupted her in a quieter voice "You see, Saffron's corner is decorated with all things blue and Harry potter and whatnot, my corner is decorated with pink and twilight and a few boy bands... We knew you liked snakes scene style fashion so we decorated your corner with neon and scene bands and stuff we also took the liberty of putting your snake cage in the other corner of the room next to our cats things..." I was going to like it here, I could tell. I looked over to Anya and saw the necklace she was wearing, _leader of the dark daughters huh?_ She smiled towards me "Yes, I am. I may even invite you to join a ritual if you can prove yourself..." I was supposed to be surprised by that, but Zoey had warned me she was telepathic, so I wasn't bothered. I wandered over to my corner of the bedroom, I was touched by the amount of effort and research the two of them had clearly put into it, the walls were neon yellow, and my bed sheets were green, the bedside dresser orange and various posters of bands plastered on the walls. I smiled softly and sat on the bed, sliding my bags underneath it. Then Jasper Remus and Tom walked in, all three of them shuffled nervously and then Tom just bursted out with "So what's the deal with your weird black colored in mark then Chloe?" the shocked look on everyone's face, I had to laugh, couldn't help it. I laughed loudly for about two minutes "I'm... Sorry" I said after I managed to compose myself "I have no idea what's wrong with my mark, its no big deal anyway, Right?" they all nodded their heads, looking a little ashamed they'd even asked. Tom wandered over and plonked himself down next to me on the bed, Jasper and Remus sat with Anya and Saffron, it seemed my arrival had turned into some sort of social gathering, great. Tom looked to the long king cobra snake still wrapped around my arm, he seemed a little worried as he registered that it was real when he saw its tongue flicking in and out, he scooted away a little. "Oh don't worry" I re assured him "Jeckel's harmless really" to prove my point I stroked his head. He shuffles back over and reaches out to the snake, he swivels his head puffs out and hisses at him, suddenly turning defensive cobra. I laugh loudly, knowing it would happen, Tom jumps back and practically wets himself. "Sorry honey, shoulda warned you that he's like that with strangers" _Honey? Where the fuck did that come from?_ Tom just glared at me darkly as Jeckel had already settled back down and was resting his head on my shoulder again

The rest of the evening passed in much the same manor, talking and laughing and flirting with Tom, he was just so cute! Once the boys left the dorm and I made sure Jeckel was safely in his cage me and the girls got ready for bed, I was wearing my favourite pyjamas, a neon green strappy top, much the same as the one I wore during the day, and black material shorts. I pulled the bobble from my hair and shook it out, hearing Anya and Saffron's quiet 'woahs' as they saw how long my hair was "Wow, that's incredible hair Chloe! I'm so jealous!" Anya remarked, I just shrugged my shoulders and headed into the bathroom to wash off my makeup. Once I was done I sat down on my bed and brushed my hair slowly, it took me five minutes to finish it and then I snuggled down into my bed, and smiling drifted off to sleep.


	3. Sweet snake charmer

**A/N totally forgot to thank my AMAZING friends Anya (Shadow kissed 4eva) and Saffron (Maya's star) Make sure to look them both up, they helped with both chapters over annoying msn conversations and me bothering them whilst they were at my house, also helping me with this chapter, you two are amazing and I'm sorry for constantly asking for your h****elp on this, but hey I gave you characters and boyfriends so we're even! X3 **

**Also thanks for waiting so long for this chapter, wasn't sure how it should go and I had to work on my paragraphing. (Granted it's a bit OTT, but I tried!)**

I woke up to the sound of Gorey Demise by creature feature playing loudly on my ipod, I guess the girls had set my alarm for seven pm so I had enough time to get ready, school starts at eight pm and ends at three am. Instead of turning the alarm off I turned it up louder, I spent five minutes brushing my hair and then headed to my wardrobe to get my uniform.

I pulled out a plain black short sleeved t-shirt and the sweater with the spiral on that told everyone I was in third form, thank god I had bought it myself, It was fitted to my body shape so I didn't look like a puff ball. I also pulled out my black skinny jeans and some red converses. Once I was dressed I headed over to my dresser, I applied my concealer and foundation first, and then eyeliner and mascara with some red lip gloss.

I wanted to leave my hair loose today so didn't waste my energy winging out the liner when it wouldn't be seen. I moved to my draws for accessories and pulled out a silver studded belt and my broken heart earrings, once I was all done I looked in the mirror, I looked good. Anya was wearing the same jumper but with a skirt, some dark pink tights and flat Mary Jane shoes. Saffron was wearing smart trousers with a smart pair of slightly heeled court shoes. Great, looks like my style will stick out around her to.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast, lucky charms and vimto, yes please they already had it which was weird, but expected. I put the lucky charms in a bowl and grabbed my vimto and milk from the fridge. I poured the milk over the lucky charms and grabbed a spoon, leaving the milk on the side for the others. I grabbed my bowl and drink and headed into the living area, nodding hellos to the girls as I sat at a table and ate my bowl of lucky charms, sipping my vimto and chatting to Anya and Saffron. I dumped my bowl into the dishwasher and put the empty vimto can on the side, it was almost eight so me Anya and Saffron walked to class. I sat next to the two of them at the back, a few people gawped at my hair and mark, didn't bother me they could stare all they liked. General chatter was like a buzz in the classroom until Zoey came in, when she did the whole class hushed down and before she started she looked towards me and smiled. "Now class" She started, her voice was confident yet friendly "First off I'd like to introduce our new student Chlóe, her mark is different to yours I know, but we're dealing with it so please. Don't. Stare." Zoey glared around the room and the few people dumb enough to still be looking at me quickly lowered their heads and mumbled apologies, I nodded my head a smirked quickly, it soon turned to a smile when the dazzling trio Tom Jasper and Remus walked through the door, Jasper and Remus kissed their girlfriends and sat down in front them, Tom gave me a lazy wave, not even bothering to move his fingers just lifting his hand, I nodded towards him and imitated his wave, half to make fun of it and half because I thought it was cute. He smiled at my mocking of him and sat in front of me. I settled into my chair and tried my best to pay attention to what Zoey was saying, but it was so hard with the back of Tom's gorgeous head screaming out for me to gaze at it. During my classes I zoned in and out, but I got the general gist of what I was being taught, I was ecstatic when it was finally lunch time, I was starving. I wandered into the canteen **(A/N Lunch hall? Canteen? Which should it be guys? XD) **and grabbed a sandwich with a bottle of strawberry flavoured water, I sat with Anya, Saffron, Jasper, Remus and Tom, we chatted about how dull lessons had been, and how shocked they all were at how well I had settled in. "So Chloe" Anya started off, seeming nervous and quieter than usual "Is it just coincidence that you look like Neferet..." **(A/N Bet you didn't think I'd jump in with THAT so quickly did you? EH? XD It's just for something exiting to happen in this chapter really... Or is it o_O) **Shit. If they know who I am they'll hate me, I have to change the subject. Fast. "I look like her? I never noticed before, anyway Anya, Where did you get those shoes, they're really nice!"She raised an eyebrow at me but quickly dropped it. "Top shop, we can go shopping this weekend if you like. They were only a tenner" I nodded my head and as the bell went I slid from my seat and walked to my last class of the day. It was duller than the others. I paid no attention and it quickly finished. We were all walking back to the dorms when I felt someone tug at my wrist, I turned around and was about to give them a piece of my mind but stopped myself when I saw it was only Tom. His hand slid from my wrist to hold my hand and he smiled an adorable smile at me, we began walking again but slower this time, and we were already behind the others, and their silhouettes were quickly fading "So snake charmer" He spoke at last, I guessed snake charmer was my new nickname, I liked it. "I assume the girls will drag you off for shopping tomorrow afternoon whether you like it or not, but how about we do something tomorrow evening? We could catch Monsters at the cinema, it's supposed to be really good and seems like the kind of film you'd like" I've wanted to see that film for so long. **(AN So have i.) **He was playing it cool so I decided I would too "Sure, whatever pick me up around sevenish" he nodded his head and we stopped outside the door to the girls dorm, he spun me around to face him and tugged on my hand to pull me closer to him, he slid his arms around my waist and embraced me tightly "Night sweet snake charmer" he whispered in my ear, before letting me go and disappearing into the darkness, I smiled like an idiot and walked inside.


	4. Snake charmers first date

**(AN sweet snake charmer as a nickname for my oc Chloe ((that's my name too xD)) what do you think of it? Got any better ideas? And just after I uploaded chapter three I realised that near the end my paragraphing had gone out the window. -.- I tried, sorry. Hopefully this one will be better but I get so caught up in writing I forget to paragraph it! XD)**

I woke up at six pm to the sound of another song by creature feature playing on my ipod, today it was aim for the head, one of my favourites, Tom was picking me up at seven so I HAD to be ready on time. Me Anya and Saffron had gone out earlier in the day to buy me a new outfit, then we had fallen back to sleep exhausted. Good job I had thought to set an alarm. I jumped out from bed and wandered over to Jeckel's cage and stroked his head before opening up my wardrobe. I already knew what I was wearing and as far as my outfits went it was pretty low key, but all I could find on such short notice.

I was wearing a black fishnet top, over a blue t shirt with red skinny jeans, black converses and two studded belts, one gold and one silver. Makeup wise it was again pretty low key, bright red lip gloss, thick thick eyeliner and I wore my hair down again, but I ran wax through my fingers and scrunched it up near my crown, scenester style. To play up a little to my new nickname of snake charmer I wore one of my nicest rings, it was silver with glass diamonds decorating it, and the design was of a snake winding around my finger up to just underneath my knuckle, with red glass rubies for eyes.

I turned around to face Saffron and Anya "How do I look?" I asked them nervously. "Stunning" Anya assures me, Saffron nods her head in agreement and the three of us do a little victory dance when we hear a knock at the door, I composed myself and walked over to answer it. I got a few nods of approval and a few cries of how lucky I was, apparently Tom had never asked any of the girls here out on a date. Ever, as I opened the door I smiled my dazzling smile and was pleased to see Tom wearing one similar, he was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a black buttoned up shirt, he looked good.

He took my wrist, tugged me outside and with a quick lazy wave to the others, shut the door behind me. He pulled me into an embrace similar to last night, and laughed quietly before whispering in my ear "You look good this evening sweet snake charmer, ready to go see a movie?" I pulled back and slid my hand into his. "Definatly lets go" I was really exited, not just because I was going to see Monsters, which I had been dying to see. But I'd also be sat inches away from Tom in a dark movie theatre...

**(AN Yeah, I'm skipping the movie get over it. I've never seen it. Don't know what happens. So there's no point in trying xD)**

The movie was great, hilarious and scary, but again more hilarious because I laugh at guts, gore, blood and all this scary crap. Me and Tom were still laughing about it as we walked back, we were almost back onto the grounds, standing at the gate when he whirled me round and pulled my arms up around his shoulders, then wrapped his own around my waist. He smirked adorably before leaning towards my face, I leaned in also. Being the brave little weirdo that I am, instead of waiting for him to work up the nerve to kiss me, I did it first. Just a soft little peck on his lips, his arms tightened around my waist and my hands tangled into his hair as the kiss got more passionate.

He pulled away sooner than I'd have liked and with a cute smile he said "Sorry that got too heated. I want to take it slow with you, and if I don't stop now it would be a long time before I let go of you I'm sure." I just nodded my head, not sure what to say and we walked in an easy silence to the door of my dorm.

When we reached the door I didn't want our date to end. He pulled me closer again and as I reached up to kiss his cheek he swivelled his head so I kissed him full on the lips, I stepped closer to him and placed his hands on my hips. He smiled and pulled away from me slightly, leaving his hands where they were. "Goodnight sweet snake charmer, until tomorrow" he kissed me again, just a sweet goodbye kiss, tightening his grip on my hips a moment before letting go, and disappearing like he did before.


	5. Snake charmers secret

**(AN Oooh I hope I get this chapter written in one evening, I'm sure this'll pretty much just be a filler chapter ENJOY XD) **

Sunday morning and no alarm, total blissI woke up at around ten, and got out of bed, planning to have breakfast in my pyjamas. Oh how wrong I was, Anya walked through the door just as I opened in and pushed me back inside **(AN Anya, you're probably whisper screaming rape right now, amiright? XD) **"DO NOT GO OUT THERE LIKE THAT!" She yelled at me, It was still incredibly early for me, considering it was a Sunday, so I just looked at her confused, hoping she'd notice I wanted her to explain "Tom's out there, if you let him see you if this state with yesterdays makeup smudged across your face, your hair in knots, and pyjamas no matter how cute you look in them, he will never ask you out again!"

I just nod my head, still half asleep but I figure she needs at least a few words of confirmation out of me so I manage a mumbled "Sure sure Anwa, be out in a few" She smiles at me and skips back out, if she wasn't my friend I'd hate her guts. **(AN Just like old days eh Anwa? xD 3) **I grabbed my hairbrush and pulled it through my hair as I walked to the wardrobe to pick an outfit, I pull out a pair of dark green skinnies and a black and purple striped t shirt, keeping it simple as I'm not planning on anything special today. I leave my hair down, simply because I'm too lazy to style it on a Sunday and slick on some thick eyeliner, mascara, and a clear lip gloss. I pad through to the kitchen bare footed, seeing no point to shoes.

When I get there I quickly stamp down a surge of jealousy as I see Tom surrounded by a gang of girls, re assured by the knowledge he's taking no notice of them, the one trying hardest I assume to be Shannon Marrie, Anya and Saffron warned me about her. School slut, been out with every guy expect Tom and boy is she pissed that he asked me out and not her. She's pretty but I don't let it bother me, she's a girly girl and judging by the fact that I'm totally scene and Tom picked me, she isn't the kind of girl he'd go for

When he sees me he smiles widely and pushes his way through the herd of girls, shaking off Shannon when she tries to cling onto his arm, and I'm delighted to see that he has a bowl of lucky charms and a can of vimto for me. He sets them down on the table next to me before pulling me quickly into a tight embrace he kisses me softly and then pulls back to smile at me "Morning sweet snake charmer, I take it from the look on your face I woke you up and you're not too happy about it, not much of an early bird then?" I'm guessing that we're officially an item, even through we've only been out once, but I'll have to check.

I smile up at him and pull out of his arms, rolling my eyes "Definatly not a Sunday morning person, I like a nice lie in most of the time, but if you want to wake me up I have no objections.." I open my vimto and take a gulp from it, knowing the sugar will help bring me to the world of the living. Then scooping up a spoonful of lucky charms and munching on them, hyper aware that everyone seems to be staring at Tom.

"Alright alright!" He exclaims, seeming irritated, "I'll ask her, chillax" I raise an eyebrow, curious about what he wants. "Chloe, will you come with me to the third form dance? **(AN, No idea if there is a third former dance, but I want to have one, because while in the shower thinking up outfits for her to wear, I thought up the most amazing one with a totally scene dress x3) **I didn't even know there was a third former dance... Now I know why Anya and Saffron had insisted on buying me something that they wouldn't let me see gah I hope it isn't some flouncy long dress.

"You see Chloe" He continues nervously "I kind of need an answer now, because the dance is tonight..." Did I want to go to this dance with him? Yes. Hell yes. So as I always do I decided to go with my gut answer "Sure, I'd love to go to the dance with you. Anya, Saffron, I'm guessing that surprise you bought me was a dress? And if yes it better not be too girly..." I look over to them, praying to Nyx it isn't some floor length flowery atrocity. "Don't worry Chloe, it's not long and its not pink, and you can customize it if you like" customization? I like the sound of that. I nod my head, and go back to my cereal

"Ha, I can tell from Anya's face she wants me to leave so here's an idea, leave with me? We can go for a walk or something and I'll leave you enough time to sort out your dress, hair and makeup, I know Anya would never forgive me if I let you go to the dance in your jeans" I smile at his idea and dump my empty dish in the sink and my empty can in the bin. I grab Tom's hand and drag him outside before anyone can complain.

He smiles and takes my hand before looking to my feet "shoes?" He asks, I totally forgot I wasn't wearing shoes but it doesn't bother me so I just shrug and continue walking with him. He laughs softly and pulls me over to sit next to him on a bench, he wraps an arm around my waist and kisses me quickly again before pulling back. "Tell me about you?" He asks, sounding genuinely curious. Oh god, could I trust him? My gut instinct says yes and it's usually always right. But this is me. Knowing me means knowing my family... My mother. Crap what do I do? I realise he's still waiting for me to talk so I go with gut again and tell him who I really am

"Well..." I start off still a little anxious, I decide to say it all in a huge rush "I never knew who my dad was and I don't really want to. Please don't tell anyone I told you this because no one at this school will ever trust me but my mother is Neferet. I like snakes obviously, my favourite colour is green and I like to draw..." There's really not that much to me, and I'm so easy to read he can pick it up along the way

"Go back to that other one you said..." I know what he means, but I stall a little longer "I like to draw?" "No no" He replies, "Not that one" "I like the colour green? Because I do, it's a great colour..." I'm rambling to keep him occupied. It doesn't work. "Not that, who did you say your mother was, Chloe?"

Crap. I gotta tell him. "...Neferet, my mother is Neferet Tom."

**(AN DUN DUUUUUUUUN Yeaah im gonna leave it on a cliffie xD If you're me ((Which you're not.)) You'll want to know about the dress, I'll tell you in the next chapter. xD )**


	6. Dance dance, you're falling apart

**(A/n as promised, the dress I made up in my head is in this chapter, and you'll hear more about Shannon Marrie, and Chloe's powers :D)**

Tom's still staring blankly at me, and I wish I hadn't told him **(A/n I know I usually end it on a night time and start again in the morning, but this picks up right after she told Tom who her mother is.) **I shake his shoulder, a little worried, he jumps slightly and looks around as if not knowing where he is. "Tom, say something" I start, sounding as worried as I feel "Tom please, this silence is killing me..."

He turns to face me and takes my hand again, "So what?" He says, I think I must have miss heard him. "So what if Neferet's your mother? That doesn't make you a bad person, just the daughter of one" I'm so relived I think I may cry, but I laugh instead. I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him passionately "Tom baker you are amazing! I can't believe you really don't care" He smiles softly at me, "Believe it sweet snake charmer, now that I know the basics on you maybe you should know a little about me?" I nod my head, interested to know who he is.

"Well my childhood was average, my parents are divorced but they're still friends so it's not that important to me. My favourite colour is blue, and in my spare time I like to play guitar and my favourite animal is probably... Cats I think, I like cats" Huh, I never had him pegged as a cat guy... "Anyway" He continues, his smile slightly sadder now "The girls will want you back soon, and you've got to get ready for the dance, its about eleven now and it starts at twelve, no destined finishing point, and they let us off school tomorrow **(A/n again no idea if this is true, but I wanted to maybe use Monday to do some other points of view, like Saffron and Anya maybe? What do you think?) **

He smiles brightly again and stands up, pulling me with him, and we walk to my dorm, still talking about each other and learning. We're laughing when we reach the door, well I am anyway Tom's pouting adorably "Sorry Tom, I just can't imagine you being scared of spiders" He just continues pouting until I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss him softly, he wraps his arms around my waist and keeps hold of me once I pull away. "Until tonight sweet snake charmer, I look forward to seeing you in your pretty little dress" I frown at this and he laughs as he walks away.

I let a small girly giggle escape my lips before I pull myself back together and walk inside. I walk through to the bedroom where Anya and Saffron are waiting. "So girls, where's this dress then?" Anya smiled, picked up the bag next to her and tossed it to me, I pulled out the dress and widened my eyes a little when I saw it. It was gorgeous, not quite perfect, but they had it right! It was a neon green strapless a line mini with a sweetheart neckline. I could already see how I'd style it up.

I looked over to the two of them and smiled. "It's great, not perfect but I know exactly what to do. Thank you so much guys!" They smiled towards me and blew out sighs of relief "glad you like it" Anya said, and then Saffron continued "Now we can get ready!" I smiled, knowing exactly what to do I put the dress down on my bed and walked to my wardrobe.

I pulled on a black fishnet top and a pair of red tights then slid the dress on over the top, I clicked together the buckle of my teal waist belt and put on my matching converses. Not ready yet though, hair and makeup next. After foundation and concealer I slicked on winged out eyeliner, mascara, a neon pink lipstick and clear gloss, then stuck small red gems into the corners of my eyes. Time for the hair, I pulled it all into a thick bun and it sat on the back of my head, I pulled a long strand out on one side and pulled it apart to make it a little messier and scene. Ready to go. Right on time too, I just heard a knock at the door.

Me Saffron and Anya did a little dance before we walked to the door, I pulled it open and was greeted by an adorable sight. Tom was wearing black skinny jeans, black converses, a white button up shirt with a tux jacket and black tie. Nice, I smiled and took his hand "Hello Tom, you look good this evening" He smiled and kissed me softly before we started walking too the main hall for the dance, Anya with Jasper and Saffron with Remus followed quickly behind. When he got inside I could tell that my look stood out a mile... Yay.

Shannon Marrie sauntered over right on que, her hair was light blond with a sweeping fringe and reached her waist when straight, she had it piled up on top of her head with a few short curly tendrils. Her dress was black, super short and clung to her figure, grey tights, black court heels and grey jewellery, too dull and dark to be described as silver.

She smiles at Tom before turning her head to me, she looks me up and down then sneers "Wow" She starts off in her usual bitchy tone "It looks like someone threw up a rainbow." I get a little annoyed at her slating my outfit so the room begins to shake softly, I calm down near enough but I could still feel small vibrations under my feet. "Better a rainbow than a storm cloud Shazza." I retort, I know she hates it when people call her that. Which is why I said it.

She just frowns and saunters off, her heels clicking as she does. I feel a pair of hands grip my shoulders and I suddenly calm down, the softly shaking room stills once again. "Calm down Chloe, none of us wants an earthquake at our dance." Zoey walked around to face me and smiled "Much better."

"Wait a second" Remus interjects, "That shaking was you?" I turn to face him and nod my head "Apparently that's what happens when I get angry now"

"Telekinesis" He stated, I wasn't sure if he meant me, so I pointed to my head and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you Chloe, I think you can move things with your mind, telekinesis, also I think there's a chance Tom's little nickname for you might be true, I think you can communicate with snakes." That was a lot to take in. I didn't want to think about it right now, I just wanted to party for a while without distraction. "That's enough professor Remus" Saffron said rolling her eyes "let the poor girl have a stress free night, lets go dance" Anya and Saffron went off with their boyfriends and twirled their way onto the dance floor. Wish I was that graceful.

Tom started to walk towards the dance floor, but terrified as I was by the prospect of dancing I stayed put. Tom looked around and laughed softly "So Neferet doesn't scare you, but the idea of dancing is simply terrifying?" I nod my head, remembering the last time I danced. It was at the school disco when I was eleven, everyone laughed at me. I haven't danced since. But no way was Tom letting me sit on the sidelines all evening.

He walked back over to me and pulled my arms up around his shoulders and slid his own around my waist, I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled his head back. "Not kissing you till you dance with me" He vowed, smirking widely. I whined like a small child, slightly torn between the two ideas. Finally I give in, and decide it can't be that bad to dance with him. I stand up on my toes and kiss him softly, he smiles and we pull apart to walk to the dance floor

I pull my arms back up around his shoulders and his go back to my waist as we twirl round in a slow circle to the beat of whatever is playing, its crap whatever it is. Slow torture. I glance over there and see a decked out dj booth, I never told Tom because I thought he'd laugh but I'm a pretty kick ass dj. And this guy clearly isn't.

I pull away from Tom and when he looks confused I give him a little wink and wander over to the dj booth. Dj Erick, his name tag says. "Hey Dj Erick, no offence but this is slow torture, mind if I spin for a while?" He nods his head and turns to face me. When he does his eyes widen and he seems lost for words a moment. "S sure thing kiddo, I was gonna take a break anyway" He runs of sharpish, weird. I pick up the retro headphones he left behind and take the crappy vinyls from the decks and replace them with two new discs**, **Gorey demise and aim for the head, both creature feature classics. I know these guys are more interested in all the preppy girly stuff, but im gonna open their eyes...

The mix is going great and everyone loves it. But I want to dance with Tom, so I stick on auto mix and jump down from the booth. Tom laughs and hugs me tightly "Didn't know you could mix sweet snake charmer" I

nod my head and hug him back "It's a hobby I guess" He smiles and pulls me back to the dance floor, this time his hands grip my hips and mine stay wrapped on his shoulders.

I don't know how long we dance but eventually we all get kind of tired and bored, so we head to the girls dorm to hang out a while, we all curl up together watching an old action movie called 'Taken' it's pretty good, and we all fall asleep on the sofa's halfway through the next movie, Shark tale. Childish but super awesome.


	7. Baby i'm a firework

**(A/N ****You learn about Chloe's powers, and Tom :O I wrote a draft for this when I got bored in German, which is how I know ahead of time. x3) **

I woke up leaned against a sleeping Tom, his arms still wrapped around me, when he was sleeping it become obvious that Anya and Tom were twins. I had been woken up by the feelings of hunger and aloneness, but now I was actually awake, I could tell the feeling weren't my own. I could tell where they came from so I untangled myself and tip toed to the bedroom.

Jeckel. The feelings were Jeckel's, I could feel what he was feeling, and I knew what he was thinking, snake communication. Was Remus right? I wanted to see if I could talk to him too, so I decided to start with a simple how are you. Before my brain registered what was happening a quiet hiss escaped my mouth. Woah, Harry Potter eat your heart out. I understood what I had said, so did Jeckel, and I understood his reply. Hungry, so I threw a dead mouse into his cage for him to devour.

**-Tom's P.O.V-**

When I woke up the first thing I did was look around for my sweet snake charmer, my Chloe. It freaked me out a little that I already thought of her as mine, but I liked it. Anyway, Chloe wasn't there, and then I heard a quiet hiss from the bedroom, maybe Chloe was in there? I got up and wandered through to find out.

There she is, still wearing last nights crumpled clothes like the rest of us, but she manages to make them somehow look stunning, there's a ladder in the back of her tights, a hole in her fishnet top and the laces on one converse are undone and trailing behind her **(A/N destructive dance much? xD) **but despite all this, she looks amazing.

I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, making her jump slightly, I smile and rest my head on her shoulder. "Morning sweet snake charmer" I hear her adorable laugh and she replies "that nickname might be literal, Remus was right, about the snake communication at least. I think, I can't be sure of course, only owning one snake" she's a talented girl, my Chloe. Possible snake communication and telekinesis must be a little weird though.

I twirl her round in my arms and kiss her softly and she nips my bottom lip, god that's sexy. I pull back slowly, smiling like an idiot. I truly meant it when I said I wanted to take it slow. The girls and I had told her I'd never dated at this school before, but truth be told I didn't want her to think she was just another girl too me, I had a reputation as a player here. But I was serious about Chloe already. So the girls had all agreed to keep it shush. And the guys just didn't care. I was a little worried about Shannon Marrie though, she could be a right royal bitch when she wants too. Chloe smiles and opens the snakes cage, letting it curl up her arm and rest its head on her other shoulder.

**-Anya's P.O.V- (A/N **_Italics _**means Anya is hearing various thoughts.)**

Me and Saffron wake up at around the same time, struggling out from our boyfriends arms and padding through to our bedroom where I know Tom and Chloe are. _Snake communication, that's pretty cool, telekinesis, double cool. _Chloe's thoughts without a doubt, I've never known thoughts with such a distinct 'voice' it radiates truth and happiness all the time. And her thoughts often have background music, usually creature feature.

They seem to be talking so we let them continue, choosing to lounge in the door way and whisper about how happy we are for them, and how glad we are that we didn't rat on Tom. I'd have tried to defend him anyway, being his twin sister. _I've gotta tell her. Now, while she's in a good mood I have to tell her. _Tom's thoughts. Shit. She'll blow a gasket. I grab a tight hold of the wall and Saffron does the same without questioning me. We trust each other, I know what people are thinking, so therefore know if they pose a threat. Saffron can see the future, enabling us to prepare for any disasters ahead.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

Tom pulled away slightly, and looked me dead in the eye. He seemed serious about something so I concentrated fully on him.

**-Tom's P.O.V- (A/N Prepare for a LOT of P.O.V switching, im keeping it dramatic! :D)**

I took a deep breath, one hand holding her snake cage, just in case. "Chloe I gotta tell you something" she nods her head, indicating for me to continue "Me and the girls kind of lied. You're not my first ever date at this school. I have a pretty good rep as a ladies man around here. Please don't be mad because I really do like you!" It's too late for that though, as soon as I said I had lied, the room started to shake softly, and got worse and worse. I let go of her. The expression on her face killed me. She looked heart broken.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

Heartbroken, and angry. So angry. I was shaking, the room was shaking. I wanted to cry, but I never cry. Suddenly every thing starts going crazy, books flying off the shelves, lights flickering, loosely stuck down posters start rippling. Jeckel's cage is rattling too. And I'm scared. So scared because I know it's me.

When the going gets tough, the tough get going. So I do, I run. I have no idea what else to do. Barging right through Anya and Saffron, I didn't even notice them there. So I run outside, and then the ground is shaking, and I'm still shaking. Every one is looking at me. Where am I going? No clue. What time is it? Again no clue. When will I be back? Still nothing. Why am I even this upset? I've been on one date with the guy, why does it matter how many girlfriends he had in the past?

I can hear Zoey, she's telling me to calm down and come to her office. No chance. But then I see Stark, he's got his bow and an arrow with a line of rope attached to it. Shit! He releases it, strangely enough it doesn't hit me, but the arrow digs deeply into the wood of a nearby bench, and I trip over the rope. Hard. And then there's nothing.

**(A/N THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES, HE'S NOT AS NICE AS HE SEEMS. I didn't tell anyone about this mystery twist, I knew the basic plot of what I was going to do though. ^.^ I PROMISE That in the next chapter I'll introduce Natalie ((The new character xD)) This was mega fun to write.)**


	8. Down by the lake

**(A/N No plan, anything could happen in this chapter! ****Probably lots of P.O.V switching Enjoy! :P) **

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

I woke up on a lumpy bed, weird noises and mumblings around me. I assumed I was in the infirmary. I could still feel my body shaking, but it wasn't going anywhere, it was like I was encased in plastic or something. I kept my eyes closed. Slightly scared.

**-Unknown P.O.V-**

They'd called me to the infirmary, said I needed to hold this girl still. This happened occasionally but usually because the person was awake and having a fit. This girl was asleep and shaking, herself and everything around her. It seemed knocking her out couldn't control her anger. But I had managed to hold her still, her body still shook but at least now it was just her.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

Sigh. I had to open my eyes sometime, so it seemed best to get it over with. Assumption correct, I was at the infirmary, Zoey, Stark and some blond girl I didn't know were in the little room with me. "Sorry about the rope trick kiddo, seemed the only way to get you to stop." Stark said, I felt a throbbing pain in the left top corner of my head, I wanted to reach a hand up to find if there was a bump there. But I couldn't move?

Ugh, I bet it's that blond girl sat in the corner, she's got some weird talent that can stop my movement. My body is still shaking, and it rattles the almost tangible case around me. I figure if I get angry enough, it'll rattle it enough to make it shatter, letting me free to run off again.

I pull all of my worst memories to the front of my mind, all the things that ever made me mad. The case rattles and shakes and finally, breaks.

**-Unknown P.O.V-**

No! She broke the shield. How? How did she do that? It's impossible to break my shields!

**-Chloe's -**

I'm glad to find I'm still in my crumpled clothes from the dance, and I have nothing plugged into me. At super speed I swing my legs off the bed, jump up, and run. They're after me quickly, but I figure I'm angry enough so why not test my telekinesis out for real? As I run I spin around (so glad I learnt how to run backwards when I was a kid) I close the door of the infirmary and with a little more focus I hear a definite click, the lock.

I smirked and turned back around to continue running, still unsure where I was going, I figured I'd let my feet carry on and see what happened. I needed some space to clear my head.

**-Zoey's P.O.V- (a/n just after they get locked in)**

Locked in? No! Damn that kid is troublesome. I know she's angry, but not why. No idea where she's going. Just know it's away from here. Ugh! I search my brain but I can't think of anyway that an element will get me out of this. Stark tries barging into the door, but that's not helping at all. "Stupid vampire proof doors" I mumble under my breath. Stark just smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

But help is here, Aphrodite and Darius come running to the door, Aphrodite has a key in her hand and she's smirking proudly. She unlocks the door and puts the key back in her pocket "I could have warned you about this, but where would be the fun in that? Plus it needed to happen, kids got some self discovering too do" She says.

"Aphrodite what she did was inexcusable, it's probably a fuss over nothing too" I reply, slightly pissed off. "Zoey give the girl a break" Aphrodite speaks softer than before, so I know she's serious "Chloe knows who her mother is, and what she's done. She was still living with her up until quite recently. Let her vent out all that anger before she turns this place and the people in it to rubble"

Shit. She knows who her mother is. Shit.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

My feet had stopped, so I looked up too see where I was. The lake, this was where my mother took me when I was a kid, before she went crazy and all. I could see a bag under the apple tree, and my name written in huge pink swirls on a piece of paper attached to it. I walked up to it and turned the note around 'Dear Chloe' The note started in the same swirly lettering as my name, but smaller and harder to read 'I'm Aphrodite, Saffron's mum. Anyway, I'm not sure exactly how long you'll be here but the bag and various things on location have everything you need, hope you come back soon. Aphrodite xx' I guess she had known this would happen then.

I walked over to the edge of the lake, and saw a figure nearby so walked over to them. Alex? "Alex!" when he sees me he turns around and smiles, I run up to him and hug him tightly. "Alex! Its so good to see you!" I should explain. Alex is my twin brother, he didn't put up with our mums shit so moved out ages ago, so got sent to a different house of night and we're identical twins so I knew he'd be marked too. And his mark was she same colour as mine, so I wasn't totally alone.

**-Alex's P.O.V-**

Chloe's here. I'm so glad to see her, and the fact that we have the same mark, she looks a bit battered but I know she'd mention it if she wanted too, so I don't say anything. She pulls away from me, picks up a rock and skims it across the lake, it bounces once then sinks. She just sighs and sits down on the bank. She shakes her hair out of a large messy bun and dips her head so it hides her face. From what she's wearing I guess that she actually went to her house of nights dance. Strange, she didn't usually dance. "Listen Chloe, I gotta get back soon or I'll be in major trouble, unless you need to talk to me?" She shakes her head and replies in a soft voice "I just need some time to think, it was great seeing you again." I nod my head and walk off, knowing she'd call me if she needs too.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

After changing into the bathing suit Aphrodite packed me (It was my favourite, it was a dark green bikini with deep purple stripes) I step into the water, its warm as I remember it always used to be. I wade in a little more and then step off the bank into the deeper water, swimming to the middle. I hold my breath and dunk my head under the water, swimming around lazily a few seconds before I re surface.

I need a wash, Aphrodite packed me some shampoo shower gel and conditioner, and so after an hour or two I wade out of the lake and head to the nearby makeshift shower to clean myself off.

Once clean I walk back to the bag and reach inside, something slides over my hand and im about to panic when I see its only Jeckel and he winds his way up my arm

**(A'N for Chloe italics is snake language/hissing xD)**

"_Hello Jeckel, did Aphrodite say you should come with me? Or did you just sneak your way into the bag?"_

"_Aphrodite said I should come Chloe thought you might need someone to talk too" _He replied. This was still waaay creepy. But it would keep me sane while I thought at least. I sat in the water at the bank while I pondered what I should do about... Well everything really.

**-Tom's P.O.V-**

I was so worried, worried about Chloe. My Chloe.

**(A/N AND SO IT ENDS HERE ((For this chapter at least x3)) I want YOUR ideas guys, YOUR ideas for the next chapter! What should happen? NOTHING is off limits!)**


	9. This aint no Texas fight song yet

**(Sorry it's been a while guys! First I couldn't figure out what to write in this chapter, and then ****its just been generally crazy, you know how the Christmas holidays are! Hearts 3)**

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

I checked the clock on my phone and figured it was about time I left, I changed from my bikini into some dark red skinnies with a spaghetti strap yellow t shirt. My hair had dried naturally with a slight wave to it, I slung the bag over one shoulder and left Jeckel on my arm.

I started the long walk back to the house when I saw my gorgeous car at the side of the road I smile and reach into my pocket, pulling out the keys that Aphrodite must have put in there. I unlock the door and slide in, happy to be driving my baby again. I stepped on the gas and made it to the parking lot at the depot near the house of night quickly.

I jump out of the car and lock the door, sliding the keys back into my pocket. I look to Jeckel on my shoulder _Lets get this over with. _I feel his agreement and I walk the rest of the way to the gates.

Soon as I reached them I was ambushed.

**-Saffron's .-(A/N Lets say this while here, italics for Saffron mean a vision)**

When I saw Chloe reach the gates I was ecstatic, we'd been worried all day! I ran up to her and hugged her tight as I could, I think I shocked her slightly but then she laughed and hugged me back "You're lucky Jeckel didn't bite your arm off Saff, now get off me I'm fine!" I nod my head and step back, she looks ok, her hair has a wave to it that it didn't before but I know she went swimming while she was at the lake.

"You sure you're ok? Did you figure everything out? Are you still mad at us? Please don't be mad at us!" I fired the questions off quickly, knowing she'd here them.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

I laughed loudly again "Jesus Saffron, breath girl! I'm sure I'm ok, I figured it all out, I was never mad at you or Anya just Tom, and I'm not murderously mad at him anymore, I don't even know why I went all crazy like that. Sorry for worrying you" I smile at her and run a hand across Jeckel's head as I feel him getting worked up. I step past Saffron and through the campus to reach the dorm, I walk into my shared bedroom and unpack the things Aphrodite put in the bag for me

**-Saffron's P.O.V-**

"Hey Saff, tell your mother I said thanks for sorting everything out at the lake for me, I appreciate it" "Sure thing Chloe" I reply. It was really nice of my mom, I know that my dad Darius brings out the best in her.

I wandered into the kitchen while she was unpacking and made her a bowl of cereal and got her a can of vimto. When she came in and saw them she smiled gratefully at me and took them through to the living room to sit with the others, I sat down and joined them. Glad she was safe.

I gave Zoey a call, letting her know that Chloe was safe and it all looked ok.

**-Tom's .-**

I sighed loudly, shuffling my feet outside the door of the dorm. Debating whether to go in or not. "You know you're gonna go in eventually, save us both the annoyance, cowboy up and go inside." A Texan drawl, I knew it was Shannon Marie, she put on a posh accent around the others but she was truly a cowgirl at heart, whenever she let the accent slip you knew she was being serious and kind, a side even I had only seen once before this moment.

"Yeah, thanks Shannon Marie, and don't worry I won't tell anyone you can be human if you're worrying" she sniffed, nodded her head and flounced back off to join her friends. I smile to myself and take a deep breath, squaring my shoulders as I open the door and walk inside.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

When I see Tom standing in the archway of the living room I know that this meeting could go either way, and it was up to me what happened. I decide to play the big girl, so I walk up to him, wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss him on the cheek "Hey Tom, sorry I ran off like that. I won't do it again I promise" He seems stunned for a second then wraps his arms around my waist. Once I thought about it I realised what he did wasn't so huge, for a minor offence like that at the beginning of the relationship he deserves a vito.

**-Shannon Marie's P.O.V-**

I sighed loudly as I sat on the wooden bench, being an empath it was hard for me not to notice that Chloe was back safely, even harder not to notice how undecided Tom was about what to do. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, letting my accent slip back to Texan so he'd know I meant every word "You know you're gonna go in eventually, save us both the annoyance, cowboy up and go inside."

I saw him smile as he turned to face me "Yeah, thanks Shannon Marie, and don't worry I won't tell anyone you can be human if you're worrying" he replied. I sniffed, nodded my head and walked back to my bench.

I should probably tell you more about me, My full name is Shannon Marie James, I'm originally from Texas and I'm an empath. My parents died in a car crash when I was two, before I came to the house of night I lived in a care home. That fact right there gave me two reasons why I shouldn't be a bitch to Chloe. One summer she had joined me at the care home, when Neferet was at her craziest, we had been friends. So she knew how I felt. And she could use it against me to. But she didn't because she was too damn nice. How was I to know back then that her niceness would save us all?

**(A/N It's a shortie I know, but you learn more about the elusive Shannon Marie! More on our unknown hospital helper next chapter I think, so did you like it? What do you think of Shannon Marie? Give me your ideas on the next chapter. And opinions on this one! And review! Hearts 3)**


	10. The Darkness is closing in

**(Nyah Nyah, more filler I think. Sorry it's boring me too, and it's my story! There will be a pretty big twist soon. Tell you what it is? No. Give you a clue? Just a small one, "C'mon Chloe, you can see how much fun it is, just give in to it, I know you can feel it too!" That's all you get! Hearts 3)**

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

Well it's now Tuesday, so back to school. I pulled myself out of bed to the sound of Gorey demise once more, my fringe was starting to get too long so I clipped it back but pulled it forward so it was puffed out a little, I then put the rest of my hair into a high pony tail, it stopped halfway between my ankles and the backs of my knees, I could have straightened it but It looked fine with a small wave. I slid on a pair of black skinnies covered in neon blue horizontal stripes, I pulled my black jumper on over a black t shirt and wore neon blue converses, and my usual silver studded belt. I had thickly winged out eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss.

I walked through to the kitchen where Tom and all the girls were eating breakfast; someone had already set out my vimto can and bowl of lucky charms. I smiled and walked up to Tom, kissing him on the cheek "Morning Tomcat" I said with a smirk, I took a sip of my vimto and sat down next to him to eat my cereal.

**-Tom's P.O.V-**

"Tomcat?" I replied "Heh, I like it, morning to you too snake charmer" She looked pretty this morning, but of course she always did. I turned my attention back to my cereal, draping an arm casually around Chloe's waist as we ate.

**-Unknown P.O.V-**

I got to class early as usual, I sat at my chair tapping my nails on the table when Chloe and Co walked in. Now was my chance to explain to her I guess. I walked up to her table, twirling a lock of hair nervously. "Uh hi.." She looked up and glared at me, she recognised me then... "My names Natalie, and uh.. sorry for what I did the other day, Zoey asked me to. But I gotta say I'm impressed! No one's ever broken one of my shields before" she smiled at me and gestured to the desk diagonal from her "Sit" she said. Acceptance, I'd never really sat and talked to people before...

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

Well I had survived another day of school plus a lecture from Stark and Zoey on my anger. So now me and the gang plus Natalie were all in the living room of our dorm, we cleared the rest of them out and since it was a nice day they had obliged. It's one thing being able to use telekinesis when im angry, but entirely another when my mood is totally neutral. I was sitting cross legged on the sofa, focusing on the pencil on the coffee table.

All I have to do is remember, so I do. I remember feeling angry, and the room slowly shakes, I chew on my bottom lip and pull in the shaking, letting it build up. But instead of releasing it (which I think would also have its uses) I focus it on the pencil, it slowly trembles then lifts off the table, getting higher and higher

**-Alex's P.O.V-**

I'm not a student at this house of night, I know that, and I'm skipping lessons to be here, but I need to see my sister! A blond professor who I have to say is very attractive grabs my wrist and pulls me to a door. "She's in there, I never saw you and you never saw me. Got it?" I nod my head and she walks off.

I walk inside and yell out "Hey freak you're fave brother is here to see you!" I hear her yell out in return "ALEXANDER JAMES HALL, YOU BETTER NOT BE SKIPPING SCHOOL TO COME SEE ME!" The room shook and I had to cling on to a kitchen counter to stop myself from falling. She ran through to where I was clinging on for dear life and looked at me apologetically before the shaking stopped "Alex what are you doing here?" she sounded angry but she ran over to hug me

"Just thought I'd stop by and see my little sis, schools a drag, how're you today?" she smiled and hugged me tighter "I'm pretty good, you interrupted my practice though.. Telekinesis and snake communication, cool huh? She said with the lopsided grin only I ever got. "Oh Alex" She said pulling back from the hug "Meet the gang! This is Anya, Saffron, Remus, Jasper and Tom" On Tom's name she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Boyfriend?" I replied "Well I'd go all protective big brother on you kid, but you know that's not me, you're smart. And I know you wouldn't be seeing anyone if you didn't think they were worth it. So welcome to the family Tom" man that was a lot of words.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

I chuckled quietly and wound an arm around Tom's waist "That was a lot of words for you Alex, and thanks" I gave him the lopsided grin again, the brother sister one only we shared. "Hey can I talk to you outside Chloe?" He questioned. I could tell from his eyes that it was urgent, so I nodded and after shooting the gang a 'no listening in, I know where you live' look I followed him back outside.

Once we were out he fumbled through his pockets, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter "Alexander James Hall are you smoking?" I was appalled, he knows what smoking can do as much as me. "You can't say that Chloe, you don't know!" he replied "Then tell me Alex, whatever it is we can get through it together" he sighed and closed his eyes "I think I'm going insane, there's a voice in my head, it sounds like mum, I'm pretty sure she did something and whatever it is she probably did it to you too" I think something has to trigger it before we can hear her though, and whatever it is inside my head its been triggered.

I stood there, not knowing what to say. How do you reply to that?


	11. We don't need no education

**(Sorry it took so long guys! Sooo much homework, and its Christmas too -.- ((Bah humbug teachers much? :L)) And also I really didn't know how to respond to it! XD) **

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

Darkness. Insanity. Murder. Death. He's facing it. I will be facing it. That's basically what he's implying. Suddenly I really want one of his cigarettes. I settled for a deep breath instead. "I'll speak to Zoey, We can get you transferred to this house of night, me, Zoey, Stark, Aphrodite, Darius. Everyone here, we can all help you!" His eyebrows were raised and he was shaking his head "Please Alex!" I whispered, too afraid to speak louder

"It's too late for me sis" He whispered back, quieter than me. I had to strain to hear "I don't think you'll see me again, if I do come back I might try to kill you and your friends, I'm sorry, I love you and I miss you, if I end up killing myself you can have my cash and any of my stuff that you want, And if you ever see dark shapes near you, if you ever hear weird whispering in the back of your head, ignore it and tell someone. Fast." He hugged me tightly and then, quickly as he'd appeared he was gone.

This is the first time in years I've wanted to cry, and I almost am. I blink away the unshed tears before anyone can see them. I'm shaking a lot, i close my eyes and sit down on the ground where I am. Now's a good a time as any to see if my snake communication goes outside of Jeckel, I've always found snakes very calming to have around.

Me and Jeckel had figured out we could communicate via thoughts as well as out loud, so I figured I'd try that first. After about a minute I felt something slithering up both of my arms. I opened my eyes and on my left arm there was a grass snake and on my right, milk snake.

"What do you think guys, what should I do?" I closed my eyes as me and the two new snakes talked via mind, knowing that they'd be calming if nothing else.

I went over and over the ideas in my mind with them

**-Tom's P.O.V-**

I'm going to wear a hole in the carpet if I keep pacing, that's what Anya's telling me. But Jeckel's acting weird, he wants out of the cage I know that much, he knows what Chloe is feeling and whatever it is it's freaking him out. I don't like it. I give up on patience and go outside. Chloe's sat on the ground with a snake on each arm, she's alone.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

I hear footsteps behind me and the snakes tell me it's Tom before they slither off into the grass, He sits down next to me and I shift slightly so that my head is on his shoulder and my arms around his waist, he kisses the top of my head and wraps his arms around me, murmuring nothing in particular into my ear to calm me as I shake.

I lift my head of his shoulder and kiss him on the cheek once I'm all done shaking "Thanks Tomcat" he smiles and gets up off the ground, pulling me with him "So what happened, where did Alex go?" I press my lips together, this is the question I had been dreading "Alex had to leave suddenly" I replied in a whisper. Tom just nods his head and tightens his arm around my waist.

I slept in, Tom's sat on the end of my bed when I wake up, wearing his dark blue jeans and third former jumper. I smile and wave him outside so I can get dressed. I decide on black skinnies, red converses and my usual belt. Leaving my hair down with my usual thick eyeliner and lip gloss combo.

We're outside the door to the classroom when I check my phone, we're two hours late, I'm still the same girl I used to be so I think what the heck and turn to face Tom, "You know what I say Tomcat? Better never than late" I raise an eyebrow, daring him to skive off with me for the day. He smiled at me and dragged me off, back to the dorms "We'll have to cover our marks if we wanna leave campus, which we should, we should probably grab some cash too, and change our tops, split up and I'll meet you back at your dorm" he said, quick at formulating a plan as always. I nodded my head and kissed his cheek before running off back to my dorm.

I pull of my jumper, belt and black t shirt once im in my room, swapping them for a white t shirt with zebras on, the stripes of the zebras various neon colours instead of white. I buckle on a neon pink thin waist belt, not bothering with a jacket because it's a boiling hot day. I slicked on some neon pink lip gloss and grabbed my small red bag from my bedside table, in it I put my mobile, car keys, ipod, purse, teal coloured heart shaped sunglasses, mirror and that special concealer for our marks.

I walk out the door and he's stood there, dark blue jeans, black converses, black sunglasses and a white button down shirt. He kisses my check and smiles; I pull my sunglasses from my bag and slide them on, pulling my car keys out at the same time, putting on a fake pout and miserable tone "I figured we could drive rather than walk, it's been forever since I got to drive my baby and I miss her" Tom laughs loudly and takes my hand as we walk to the car park.

I unlock the doors of my car and slide into the driver seat, when Tom sits on the passenger seat and closes the door behind him I click the button to open the roof up and put down all the windows, I pull out my mirror and we cover up our marks before we speed off into town.

**-Saffron's P.O.V-**

Tom and Chloe aren't in class, but me and the guys knew they wouldn't be, I had a vision of Chloe being incredibly upset over something so they decide to skip class together, nothing bad happens to them and Zoey doesn't get _too _mad at them. Zoey keeps glaring over at their empty seats, maybe she knows, if my mother saw it she'd have told her.

Still I can't help but worry, Chloe may be weird but she's quickly become a close friend of mine, don't know what we'd do for entertainment without her around.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

I park the car in the almost full lot and me and Tom jump out eagerly, we walk into the local shop, gathering up everything we need for a nice romantic picnic, including a bottle of blue wicked each. "I know the perfect spot Tomcat" I said as we paid for everything "it's a secluded little beach me and my brother came across one time, no one's ever there" He smiled and laughed "What you waiting for then beautiful, lets go!"

**(After walking to their little beach thing xD)**

We sprawl out lazily on the sand, pulling things out of the shopping bags and setting them up, sandwiches, crisps, cakes and the like, it looks delicious. We dive in immediately, consuming it all in two hours. I snuggle up to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders; his take their place around my waist, hugging me tightly. He shifts himself to face me and kisses me softly, sliding his hands down to my hips.

I shuffle closer to him and kiss him harder as he picks me up and pulls me onto his lap before moving his hands back to my hips.

I hear a quiet gasp behind me and we stop, It's safe to say I'm more than a little annoyed at being interrupted half way through a make out session, Tom hugs me tighter as I shake a little, shaking more as the mystery person begins to laugh

"Calm down sister, you we're about to suck his face off, and what are you doing bringing a non family member to our secret beach?" Great timing Alex.


	12. Use the force Chloe

**(You guys are so patient I love you! It's been seriously crazy and school just started again, ****bucket loads of homework AND writers block :L ily 3)  
**

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

I started shifting myself from Tom's lap, but he tightened his grip around my waist and instead just pulling his mouth from mine. "Hello Alex" He started nonchalantly, as if we hadn't just been caught making out "looks like Chloe and me aren't the only ones cutting school today, what would your reason be?" Alex shrugged his shoulders "I got bored, why are you two here, except to make out" He smirked at the end. "Actually, since you told me the... news" I let my tone leak annoyance as I glared at him "I've been pretty pissed off and we were already two hours late for school so we figured what the heck?"

Alex gave us a small sad smile "Say no more little sister, I can take a hint, I'll get outta your hair" He waved lazily and jumped back over the rocks, onto the main beach. I smiled and snuggled back into Tom, calming myself down after my small outburst of anger. "So, what's the plan for the rest of the day tomcat?" I heard him laugh softly and he pressed his lips to the top of my head "Let's just chill here for a while, maybe we could go to the fair later? I hear it's in town." I smiled, I hadn't been to the fair since I was a kid.. "Yeah, the fair sounds fun!" he squeezed my waist gently and started weaving his fingers through my hair.

**-Tom's P.O.V- (Few hours later)**

Me and the rest of the gang are hanging out in the living area at the girls dorm looking through the pictures me and Chloe took on our day at the fair, laughing like wild things at all the goofy faces we kept pulling. We didn't get in too much trouble with Zoey, she seemed to know and understand what was bothering Chloe, so we got off with a warning. I tighten my arm around Chloe's waist as we reach the picture we got someone to take of the two of us, she's holding a huge stick of candyfloss grinning like a monkey, my arms around her waist and I'm kissing her cheek. I slide the picture into my back pocket and wink at her, knowing this pictures going on my wall.

She still had that strange look in her eyes, the one that screamed out that something was wrong with her, something massive had changed. She just didn't want it to bother her, wanted to forget about it, like it never existed. She may put on a tough act but my sweet snake charmer is an open book. I kissed her on the cheek to cheer her up, she was still trembling slightly as she had been all day, like she was finding it hard to contain all the anger inside her, I was slightly worried it was all going to boil over and she'd end up hurting someone.

I take her hand and pull her outside, she seems slightly confused but lets me drag her along, I stand her in front of a marble bench, stand behind her and place my hands on her shoulders. "See that bench there sweet snake charmer? I want you to take that anger, and focus it on the bench, see if you can get it off the ground" I kiss her neck softly and slide one hand down her arm to wind my fingers in with hers.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

Lift up a marble bench you say? I always did like a challenge... I raised an eyebrow and smirked, and it would be a good way to get rid of this damn shaking! I focused myself on the bench, and pulled in all my anger. I knew if I hurled it I'd just destroy the bench, so I pulled it in tighter, and then gently pushed a little energy towards the bench, curling it underneath the pillars. I tugged it upwards gently, throwing some more anger into it because there wasn't enough to lift it at first.

Then slowly, ever so slowly it started to lift off the floor. I didn't let myself celebrate, knowing I'd just get distracted and drop it. Instead I push a little more anger towards it, now that I was starting to get a feel for this thing I would be able to handle it better, being able to choose weather I hurled it and destroyed the object, or just used a little of it to control the thing. It was like some kind of tangible force; I had figured out during practice that if I remembered how it felt when I was angry, I'd be able to use it easily some day.

The bench was getting pretty high and I was running low on anger right now, so I softly lowered it back down to the ground and blinked rapidly to re focus myself on the world around me. It seems my little anger releasing had gathered a small crowd, including the rest of my friends, various other students and all the professors. I blushed and turned around to bury my head in Tom's neck when I heard some cheering, automatically wrapping my arms around his shoulders as his go around my waist. Tom bent his head down and whispered into my ear "You did awesome sweet snake charmer, I'm proud of you"

I tilted my head up and kissed him softly, rolling my eyes when I heard a few yells of 'get a room' and the like. I'm suddenly really tired, I've never actually focused so hard on the telekinesis. I grip tighter around Tom's neck and rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses my neck and pushes me around slightly so we stand side be side, I pull my arm down and wrap it tightly around his waist. He pulls me tightly against his side and supports most of my weight as a few groups of people wander towards us to comment on what I had done.

**(Whew! Man that took me forever to finish! Thank you for being so patient, I'll try to get up another chapter of Nice to see you again major tonight, here's hoping! 3)**


	13. And cue the dramatic music

**(Yes yes I know, I've been neglecting this story t****o put up two chapters of Ntsyam, but I love Jasper! D: I'm not even sure where this chapter is going :L But I know it will be full of drama to make up for not uploading one in ages xD I need Anya's help with when the mother should appear ect ect I may need the girls help for these next few chapters! At Any rate, enjoy! ^_^)**

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

I had been avoiding Shannon Marie ever since I started school here, and I missed her, back at the party I didn't take what she said seriously, and nor did she say what I took seriously, they were our nicknames for each other, rainbow and storm cloud.

I knew her room was across from mine, and it was hers alone. The others weren't up yet as it was a Saturday so they were sleeping late, but I could hear soft music coming from Shannon Marie's room. I got up out of bed, my pyjamas a pair of black material shorts and a red short sleeved top. My hair was a little messy, but I didn't bother to do anything with it or my face, she had seen me looking worse.

I'm stood outside her room now, and she'll of course know I'm stood here. "Don't be a baby" I tell myself. Tilting my head up I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

**-Shannon Marie's P.O.V-**

There was a quiet knock on my door I knew was coming, I rolled my eyes and got out of the seat in front of my vanity where I was blow drying my hair after my shower. "You took your time rainbow" I said smirking as I opened the door to let her in.

She pulled me into a quick hug before letting go and walking inside my room, I saw her look around and frown, she never really did like girly elegance, and that was the main theme of my room. She smiled fondly as she looked at the picture of the two of us at the care home, taken the day before I left.

I snapped my fingers to bring her attention back to me as a thought came to my head "Listen rainbow, I know things have been pretty crazy recently but I kind of have a favour to ask you" She raised an eyebrow and sat on the edge of my bed, motioning for me to continue "in a few weeks time Anya and Saffron are holding the annual dark daughters ball, it's held for all members of the dark daughters, all people interested and also anyone who just loves a good ball, and you know I fit into the first category"

She was throwing off large amounts of curiosity and a little worry, so I carried on "I know you probably won't want to go, but I am and you're the girl that's going to be the super famous designer one day so I was wondering if you.." She smiled and interrupted me "would I design a dress for you? I'd love to; it's been ages since I designed anything"

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

Shannon squealed and pulled me up from the bed, spinning me round in a tight hug, "Thank you thank you thank you rainbow!" I chuckled and hugged her back before stepping away "No worries rain cloud, now c'mon, we're going to the main room for breakfast and dress designing" We laughed in unison as I pulled her towards the living room.

I stopped for a minute when I walked in, a little stunned. The living room was completely transformed into a design studio. There was a note on the kitchen counter, it red 'The living room will stay like this until you have finished designing dresses for you and your girls, and yes you are going to this dance, they're going to make you, you're welcome. Aphrodite x'

I smiled softly and we both grabbed bowls of cereal and a drink, lucky charms and vimto for me while Shannon Marie had honey cherioes and water. There was a large desk set up with a sketchpad and a large collection of pencils and other artsy products. I sat myself down on the swivelling chair picking up a pencil from the side "Okay Shannon Marie, shoot, what do you want your dress to look like?"

"Well I want it pink, obviously, long, flowing, pretty, girly, elegant, you get the idea" This was most of her reply, I zoned out for the rest of it due to boredom. When she clicked her fingers in front of my face and laughed I shook out of it and nodded my head, swivelling back to the sketchpad on the desk and I began drawing away.

**-Half an hour later-**

I had just finished drawing out the dress, I picked up the sketchpad and held it out to Shannon Marie, raising an eyebrow as I waited for her approval. She smiled and nodded her head, grabbing the empty cans and cereal bowls to take them back to the kitchen "It's perfect rainbow, now get to making it so I can look amazing!"

I just laughed and nodded my head, turning up the speakers on my Ipod doc, bopping along to the music as I made the dress.

**-Two hours later-**

After two hours I have her dress all ready, along with a dress for Saffron, and I'm about to start work on Anya's.

Shannon Marie's dress is baby pink and strapless with diamond studs on the bodice, it suits her well.

Saffron's dress is black with a feathery skirt and a white lace and diamond spiders web design, a long corset style strapless bodice covered in more diamonds.

Im getting tired, but theirs only my dress and Anya's dress to go

**-Two more hours later- (Yay for time skipping!)**

All the dresses are now finished. Anya's dress is midnight blue with a sweetheart neckline with a silver white laced leaf pattern interlaced with diamonds going halfway down the dress.

And mine? Well, mine is dark red, a strapless corset top tied at the back with a white ribbon (droopy bow included) a white swirly pattern on the front panel, the skirt is slightly darker and has three layers of frothy netting on top, I scened it up by adding a few chains, some attached on both ends, some dangling down and some sewn completely into the netting and the jangle when I move around.

**-One week later, Alex's P.O.V-**

It's time. The day of the dark daughter's ball. The day my mother told me to go to the house of night my sister belongs to and convince her to join us. The side of the darkness, the right side, because everyone's trying to split us up. We're a family; we're supposed to stay together. By the end of this night, she will be on our side.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

The whole gang is all spruced up, and if I do say so myself we look dynamite! We're having a ball (excuse the bad pun) and everything is going great. I spot Alex slouched against the door way _Alex_ I pull away from Tom and run up to him, hugging him tightly "Alex! Long time no see, are you okay?" He continues to stare ahead blankly and he pulls me outside "It's time for you to come with me Chloe, back to where you belong" His voice is all empty and strange, I don't like it. He stops dragging me along and spins me round to face him.

His eyes, they look off, the colours all wrong.. "You're coming with me Chloe, and you're going to forget all about your friends in there" Forget my friends? No. He's gone insane! I need to run, yell, do something, but I can't. All I can do is scream inside my head, he's hypnotising me. And I'm terrified.

I shake my head, trying to clear my suddenly foggy brain.

Got to remember them Tom, Anya, Saffron, Remus, Jasper, Shannon Marie,

Tom, Anya, Saffron, Remus Jasper...

Tom, Anya, Saffron, Remus...

Tom, Anya, Saffron...

Tom, Anya...

Tom...

Tom...

Tom...

...

I feel myself stumble backwards, my brains foggy and muddled, I'm confused, I can't remember where I Am, who I am, why I'm here. I know there's something; it's in the back of my head... Got to remember

Got to remember...

A group of people, they're important

One of the guys, he's the most important

This guy in front of me isn't him

This guy is evil

What is evil?

Am I evil?

Am I good?

What's the difference?

Who Am I?

Where Am I?

What's happening?

I'm so confused.

And with these terrifying thoughts going through my head, I get dizzy, seeing stars and swirls, before I feel myself slip away completely, and I'm empty and hollow, waiting on my orders, waiting for someone to answer these questions for me, and tell me what to do next.

**(Oh the drama! Here comes the darkness I'm sure you all expected from Neferet's children I hope you like it, because I've never written anything like this before, all scary and dark with hypnotism and memory loss, was it good? )**


	14. And you thought exams were bad

**(Sorry! I've been neglecting my stories again, BAH, You must all hate me by now! I know how I want them both to end, it's just the in between that's hard to figure out! :L I planned to work on them over the weekend, but my sister came over from Uni and I had to spend time with her, I missed her so much! Anya, we must get together soon to help each other with our stories, I'm good at general ideas and you're epic at details, we can't loose! ^_^ ((I've had another story idea but I am NOT doing ANYTHING with it until I have a chapter up for both of my current stories, and if you see a new story before then, get mad at me. :D) **

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

I needed answers, and I needed them now. I had been quiet all the way here, the two buses and a train to this luxurious hotel room. I sit down on the edge of the bed, looking expectantly at the only other person in the room, he's male, about my age, and looks a lot like me. He just tilts his head to the left corner of the room; I look over there to see shadows, shadows within shadows and then a woman with dark orange hair, a little like my own but obviously shorter. "Mother" The male stated simply and he bowed low to her.

She smiled fondly and patted him on the shoulder before walking over to me. She pulled the clips gently out the back of my hair and let if fall in front of me face "You'll need to keep yourself hidden as best you can for the moment sweetie, sorry, I know you like wearing your hair all pretty, and why wouldn't you? It is simply amazing hair" Her voice is soft and melodic, but an undercurrent of venom and her dark green eyes are hard. Mother? It seems logical, we do all three of us look similar. She tugs lightly on my hands and pulls me into a quick hug, standing at an arms length she smiles again "You've got to stop growing Chloe darling, you'll end up taller then me!" She laughs softly and starts again "You're turning into a beautiful young lady, just like your brothers becoming a strapping young man, I'm proud of both of you"

I don't care about her praise, just want to know what's happening next, what I need to do. "Mother, I appreciate your sentiment, but what to we do next?" Alex nods eagerly, seeming to agree with me. "It's quite simple my darlings, we must finish what I started years ago, we must destroy the Tulsa house of night, and with it, Zoey Redbird." Zoey redbird, priestess of all high priestesses, at first I'm confused, why would we kill her? But one quick look in Alex's direction and that thought stops. We kill her because she's trying to keep me away from my family. We kill her because we were told to.

I nodded my head and sat down again on the bed, Alex joined me. "So, what do we do?" Neferet laughed again, this time it was more evil, sinister. Me and Alex joined in. "Alright kids" She started, her voice was more venomous than her laugh "This is what we do."

**-Tom's P.O.V- (The next day)**

_Where the fuck is she? And what did Alex do with her? _"Alex for fucks sake calm down, yelling your thoughts will help no one, and least of all me!" I laughed softly at my old friend, trying to quieten my thoughts "Sorry Anya I'll try to keep it down" she nods stubbornly and gives me a quick hug. I'm glad I found my sister. See, when me and her were first born I got adopted because they decided that two children was just too much for them too handle, I'm not mad at them. When my parents got divorced I was marked by a tracker and I just ended up finding them again. "Don't worry Tom, we'll find her" Saffron says, holding back more tears. I feel sorry for the both of them, even Shannon Marie, they love Chloe.

**-Natalie's P.O.V- (I promised she'd be back one day! ^_^)**

I'm just sat in the corner of the main room reading, and also eves dropping on Tom, Remus, Jasper, Saffron, Shannon and Anya, I can't help it. I'm worried about Chloe. I saw what happened that day, I was sat underneath the oak tree, reading again and he walked outside with her. I saw the whole thing.

There's suddenly a loud crash outside, acidic laughter and a bunch of screaming. We all look around at each other, unsure for one moment before we all burst out the door.

**-Anya's P.O.V-**

I'm not sure what sight I hate more. Chloe, already a close friend of mine, Darkness practically covering her entirely, or the fact that she's laughing the terrible, terrifying laughter I can hear. And her dress, that beautiful dress she spent hours making, torn and tattered and caked in mud. She continues to laugh and things are being thrown about, smashing into everything and each other. A large ring of hissing vicious snakes protecting here

Zoey and the other staff members were outside in a flash, all looking at a loss for what to do.

**(CUTTING IT SHORT! Yes, sorry it's short but I want it dramatic!)**


	15. This is when shit hits the fan people

**(And here we go again.. ^_^ So, I promised not to upload a chapter of my new story until I did a chapter of each of my current stories, but im not sure, should I put this third story on hold?**** Excessive swearing from the start in this chapter xD Thanks to my groupie Natalie for previewing it, and possibly going over idea's with me ((I don't know yet, I write this stuff in here first of all xD)) **

**-Saffron's P.O.V-**

Crap crap crap _crap _this is not going to end well. Don't need to be able to see the future to know that. And I can only bad futures for this. Think Saffron think, no one is having any success calming her down, not even Zoey who's flinging her as much calming spirit as she can without hurting her, sweet timid Natalie who we didn't even have a chance to get to know yet, can't get a decent hold on her, she's shaking too much.

Oh Saffron don't be dim! You know how to sort this out, you do! You just need to remember!

**-Tom's P.O.V-**

My sweet little snake charmer, what the fuck happened to her? I know the answer of course, it's obvious. Neferet. The stupid bitch. How the fuck do we sort this out? I just want to take Chloe away from all this, away from all this stress, just give her a chance to relax, she deserves a rest.

She's still throwing things around, she looks right at me. I see a flash of recognition in her eyes but then its gone, and she just looks batshit crazy.

**-Saffron's P.O.V- (I Know in the actual HON story its all about the drama and the build up, but my idea is to focus more on what happens next, so forgive me if this is too blunt. xD)**

Jeckel! That's the answer! It looks like the only thing that can get near her in this state, and Jeckel I'm sure would figure out a way to snap her out of whatever maddened phase she's in right now.

I ran back towards the dorms, ignoring Anya and Shannon Marie when they tried to grab my arm, just brushing them off. I dashed back into our shared dorm and sure enough Jeckel looked pretty worried, no time to be scared of snakes now.

I opened up the cage and let him wrap around my wrist, running back outside with him. I lowered my arm down to the floor and he slithered off, towards Chloe.

**-Natalie's P.O.V-**

Bah, stupid fidgety bitch! Stay still! I need to get a grip on you so that someone can save the fucking day!

Hey, what's Jeckel doing? I snap out of my 'hold her still' trance to focus on his, curious.

He's joining the ring of snakes around Chloe, well I guess he would be on her side.. Wait, now what's he doing? There's a small rip up one side of her dress and I can see from here that Jeckel is on her ankle. He pulls his head back and bites into her lower leg. Hard. Twice.

She goes slightly limp on that side but continues with whatever it is she's doing. She won't be for long though, king cobra venom is like a white hot needle being stabbed into your skin, and it's supposed to really hurt.

By the time im finished with my inner monologue she's stumbling along, pretty soon she falls and drops onto the floor, the flying objects landing back on the ground with a bang and a crash. Tom's the first on to go over and scoop her up "I'm taking her to the infirmary!" He yells, and the rest of us are right behind him.

**-Chloe's P.O.V-**

I'm not sure what's happening, no idea who's got hold of me. But I never want them to let go. The pain searing through my leg is slowly becoming numb and my stomach hurts. But I can only feel one thing coming from this person holding me, I detest it, yet I don't think I could ever let go, it seems to be all I know and everything I need. _Goodness._

All too soon they started to let go, to put me down on a bed I think. _No! _I squeezed my eyes shut and clung onto this stranger, knowing the minute they let go of me then my world would swirl back into the terrible addictive darkness it had become, I didn't dare open my mouth, the darkness still sat inside me, ready to hurt anyone close by with my words, I hoped instead that the vice grip I had on this person would be enough.

A set of soft cold hands started trying to pry my fingers away from this person holding me, I gripped tighter. My last resort was that I began slapping at the hands, but the mystery holding me took this as an opportunity and quickly lowered me down.

My eyes flew open and for a few seconds I just stared, he was incredibly handsome whoever he was. I tried to get up but the nurse stood near by pushed my shoulders back down, so I just had to use my arms, flailing and reaching forward for the goodness that I needed, then I suddenly found myself un capable of moving, **NO! I NEED THIS PERSON, DON'T THESE FUCKERS UNDERSTAND? WHOEVER THIS IS I NEED THEM TO CHASE AWAY THE EVIL AND DARKNESS, WHY DON'T THEY UNDERSTAND? **Goodness sighed sadly and sat down on the chair next to me "I'm sorry snake charmer" snake charmer? Is that me? "This is just the only thing we can think of to keep you safe, now the nurse is going to sort out the snake bites okay? I'm going now" He kissed me on the forehead and I tried again to reach for him, unsuccessfully

**No, don't take him away! I **_**need **_**him you fucking retards! At least keep him near, keep him where he's close enough so I stay calm**

At this point a girl with electric pink highlights grabbed his arm and murmured into his ear. I wanted so desperately to go over there, but I was stuck. Oh the irony. I hurled my anger out to whatever was holding me down and ran, more like stumbled towards him, my limp leg making it all the more difficult

I tripped just before I reached him and grabbed his arm to stop my fall, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly, exhaling as it fills me with calm. He smiles down at me and in turn wraps his own arms around me, picking me up effortlessly "Shouldn't be walking injured as you are angel, do you remember who I am?" how do I answer? I know I need him, but I've no idea why or who he is

Electric pink walks up beside us and turns to Goodness "She knows that she needs you, she's just got no idea who you are, I think that when she was away from Alex for too long she lost her memory poor girl.." _Alex_ that name struck a cord and I immediately remembered the last time I saw him

_Me and Alex are sat talking, discussing our plans for when we arrive at the house of night, when Neferet approaches us she has a dagger, it looks sharp and scary._

"_I'm sorry about this honey, but Alex is of no use to us anymore, I only need you to help destroy the house of night" I couldn't process it, couldn't understand, I could just scream as she killed my brother._

I was shook back into reality, lying back on the bed and I realised that I had in fact been screaming. I clamped my mouth shut and clung tighter to the arms still around me

Something clicked in my head, it's small but it might be useful. Hard to remember everything it was "T... cat?" I don't know where cat had come from, but I seemed to associate it with this person. He smiled softly and rewarded me with a kiss on the cheek "That's right angel, Tomcat, that's me, do you know who that is?" I shook my head sadly and he just shrugged and squeezed my waist "It's a start, and we'll get there"

He seemed sweet, this Tomcat, whoever he was, and wherever there is, I know I want to go there with him.

**(Awww :3 Yeah, this story is all about her dramatic road to recovery and true self discovery, hope you liked it because I loved writing it! ^_^)**


	16. Oh so Adorable

**(Here is chapter 16! ^_^ I hope you like it, she's going to be acting like an adorable child, because It's my story, and I want her to be adorable. Mmmkay? ^_^) **

**Chloe's POV**

When I woke up this morning the nurse had made me breakfast, lucky charms and a can of vimto, it was strange but I found it oddly comforting. A girl walked through the doorway, she looked very beautiful and her hair was light blond "Rain cloud?" I don't know what that means, but it makes her smile "That's right rainbow, my real name is Shannon Marie, but you call me rain cloud" She had a bag pulled over her shoulder and I wanted to peek inside

She sat on the bed next to me and pulled out a pair of dark red and black checker skinny jeans and a short sleeved scoop neck black crop top, she held them out to me and turned around as I changed, I still can't put pressure on my leg so it took a while "You can't stay in that torn dress forever, it's such a shame, but im sure you'll be able to fix it once your better" She pulled a brush out of the bag next and started tugging it through my hair "You've got lovely hair rainbow, I'll have to come by and help you brush it while you're here" once she was done brushing it she let it hang loose, it really is pretty. She pulled out a load of make up supplies next and applied foundation concealer, eyeliner, mascara and dark red lipstick to me. She pulled out a mirror and showed me my reflection, I looked good, I think.

Just then Tomcat, goodness came walking through the door I have to get to him quick, im slipping away again.

I wriggle off the bed and as soon as I put pressure on my left leg I drop to the floor as it shoots through with searing pain, letting out a strangled yelp as I fall, Tomcat rushes over to me and grabs me by the waist, sitting me back on the bed, I feel better immediately and he kisses me on the cheek "Now what was that about, Chloe?" I can't answer, did they not learn that yesterday? "She can't answer you herself, but she felt like she had to get to you, like she was slipping away, you seem to be what keeps her... Good" electric pink, who's name is Anya is stood in the doorway with a girl named Saffron, along with Stark and Zoey.

They all walk over and my two friends give me a hug "We have to get to class soon, but we wanted to come see you first, you look better" Saffron's voice is all sad, so I give her hand a squeeze and try to smile at her, Stark and Zoey walk up next to me and the two of them wave goodbye "morning mum, dad" Oh, so Tomcat's parents are stark and Zoey, and Anya is his twin sister.

The darkness in me hates Zoey, wants her dead, she puts her hand on my shoulder and speaks in a calm voice "How are you this morning?" I can't stop the hiss that escapes my mouth, and I know that I just told her I hate her in snake. I feel so mean. I press my lips together and settle for a thumbs up, but in the middle, meaning 'Im okay' she nodded her head and smiled "Don't worry sweetie, my friend Stevie Rae is a red vampire so I know what the darkness can do, don't worry about speaking if you don't think you can control your words" She was really nice

Tomcat spoke up then "Shannon and I have to get to class now Chloe, but I'll speak to you later" Leave? No! I grabbed Tomcats hand and pulled him back, grabbing his arm with my other hand, shaking my head Zoey laughed "I don't think you're going anywhere for now honey, don't worry, you can stay off class until Chloe is better, on the other hand, you have to go to class Shannon." She nodded her head and gave me a hug before flouncing out, Zoey and stark waved before they too walked out.

I tugged Tomcat down until he sat next to me and snuggled my face into his chest. His hand rested on the bare skin at my waist and his chin rested on top of my head "So Chloe, what would you like to do today?"

There was a simple answer to that "Walk." He sighed loudly and shrugged his shoulders "Well, I know there's no use arguing with you, so we'll give it a go, ok?" Sounded good to me, so I nodded my head.

He stood up and wound his arm around my waist, pulling me up and next to him. The same pain shot up my leg but I was determined, so I took a few steps forward

**Five minutes later**

Me and Tom had finally made it outside, my leg was killing me, but I was proud of myself "There, we got outside, can I take you back in now? You should rest your leg for a while" I nodded my head and he picked me up carefully and took me inside, sitting me back on the bed, pulling me onto his lap. "Chloe, there's something I had planned to give you back at the dark daughters ball, but obviously I never got a chance, can I give it to you now?" After he spoke he kissed my neck, totally distracting me, so I just nodded

He pulled a little velvet box from his pocket and flipped it open, a silver, diamond studded heart shaped ring **(Link at the bottom) **"It's a promise ring" He murmurs as he slips it on to my ring finger, "It's beautiful" I manage to whisper, and I give him a not so quick or innocent kiss on the lips.

**(****.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10001_10001_60292+S601618W_-1?breadcrumb=Home%7EWomen%7EJewellery%7ERings**** ^_^ That's the link to the ring, I enjoyed this chapter, ^_^)**


	17. Just a neon blur

**(Hey everyone! ^_^ So, I'd just like to give a quick thank you to StevieRae2011 for reviewing my story, firstly because it's the longest review I've ever had, and second because she's the first to review who wasn't recommended or a real life friend of mine, I have no idea what will happen in this chapter, but enjoy it! ^_^)**

**Chloe's POV**

I had just finished breakfast and gotten dressed, I was wearing black skinny jeans, a neon green long sleeved top and a neon pink spaghetti strap t-shirt over the top of it along with my usual make up and neon pink lipstick, my hair was pulled up into two high bunches and stopped just above my ankles. I looked all preppy and sporty and cute, I liked it.

I glanced down at the promise ring which still sat on my finger and smiled, I really like Tomcat. Right on que he walked through the doors of the infirmary, I wriggled off the bed and stood waiting for me, proud when I could stand on my own. He smiled widely at me and kissed me "Good morning sunshine, you're looking cute today" I smiled wider and nodded my head energetically, taking hold of his hand I'm so exited, last night the nurse had brought through a pair of crutches so I could walk, I can't go back to class yet but I can go to registration to see everyone today, Zoey promised.

I released his hand and limped over to the bedside table and put my arms through the holes in the crutches, walking back over to him I took his hand, letting his calming influence fill me so I could talk "Zoey said I could go to registration today and see everyone" I had gotten a whole sentence out without hissing! Tomcat seemed to know this and rewarded me with another kiss before letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Alright then angel lets go!" All the encouragement I needed, so I click clacked over to the main school building, I got a few nods and I hope you get better soon from the people cluttering the hallway before I reached the door of my classroom, Tomcat opened it for me and ushered me in, Zoey smiled at me warmly along with Stevie Rae who was helping teach class today and people cluttered around me, with another kiss Tom stepped away and moved to his seat so people could greet me.

Five minutes into talking with everyone I begin to see sticky darkness growing in the corner of the room, I looked over to Stevie Rae and saw her looking at the darkness, and then to me. I was scared. I could feel the pull from it, like if I didn't get to it soon it would tear me apart. Well it didn't seem logical to let it tear me to pieces so I started stepping towards it.

It's close enough to touch and there's more than I thought. I see Tomcat frowning at me from the corner of my eye, Tomcat... Goodness. **NO! **I shake my head and power walk away from it and towards Tomcat, tugging him up from his seat and wrapping him in a tight hug quickly "Don't let go of me" I whisper into his chest and I see him nod his head before he kisses my forehead "I've got you angel, don't worry. I sneak a glance around and the darkness is receding, hiding away in the corner.

I feel warmth close in on my head and then it's quickly gone. I pull back from Tomcat and put a hand to my forehead to make sure I don't have a fever, and I hear a quiet gasp. I tilt my head and look around the room to see people staring at me. Rain cloud tosses me a mirror and I catch it, looking at my face. I know what they mean. As well as my black crescent moon I have an intricate snake design framing my face, especially around my eyes and mouth, it makes me look majestic, medusa like and also a little weird, I like it. I give Rain cloud her mirror back and look over to Zoey, I can't help but hiss out my s when I speak to her "Sssso, what doess thisss mean? Why have I got more markssss?"

She smiles and walks over to me "Isn't it obvious? You we're about to join darkness again, then you saw Tom and you immediately snapped out of it, the goddess Nyx was simply rewarding you" I sent a silent _thank you _up to her and went back to chatting to my friends, revelling in the goodness all around me.

**(Small but cute! Can't you just picture her outfit? xD I know I can xD RnR you guys, I love you!)**


	18. Bondage time and minds in the gutter

**(So, I slept over at Anya's house last night and we went shopping with Saffron and Katie, Saffron and Anya both gave me some ideas, especially for this story, this might not be the best chapter, or it might be epic, I don't know yet, hopefully it will go well****, fyi, this is more potty mouthed than usual, but yeah, I have been holding back on my dirty mindedness, here's where it gets released, enjoy!)**

**Remus' POV**

You know, if someone had come up to me this time last year and said 'Hey Remus, here's the deal, you're going to get marked, find and amazing girl, oh and then guess what? Just as you get used to it, shit's gonna hit the fan and your last single ladies man friend Tom will manage to fall for the only girl in this entire place with Neferet for a mother who will go batshit crazy, and yeah, through all of this, you're only gonna actually get fucked once because your girls gonna be too worried about her new friend to actually cure your blue balls, sound good?"

No, I would have said, no it does not sound good, no thank you. But we've made it through the other side and Chloe's recovering, I don't know her that well at all, but she had Tom give me a letter and today me and her are going to hang out, get to know each other. Saffron will be happy, I'll be happy, and maybe I'll finally get fucked again. Please Nyx, if you care about poor ol' Remus at all you'll make sure he gets fucked soon.

**After school, the infirmary, Remus POV**

I walked into the infirmary and the nurse smiled at me "She's been waiting for you, of course you probably already know that since everything she's still a little off kilter and child like, so be wary of that." She walked me along to the room Chloe was staying in, I could hear her laughing with Tom as we approached. I swept back the curtain and smiled broadly, they were adorable together, I'm not sure Chloe always fully understands what they are right now, but she does a lot of the time anyway.

I couldn't stop myself from checking out what Chloe was wearing, don't get me wrong, I'm totally in love with my Saffron, but me and all the lads had agreed at the start that Chloe is pretty damn hot. Tom had explained that because she and Alex lived on their own they didn't usually bother with school so one of her hobbies had been dance, among other things.

She was wearing a crop top again, this time it was a medium blue shade paired with a pair of stone wash skinny jeans, along the side of one leg it had sparrows mid flight in that same shade of blue, her hair was worn long and straight as it usually was, and the tattoo's on her face only made her smile seem brighter

She stood herself up and used her crutches to limp over to me, her voice was shy and uncertain, I'd never heard it that way before "Hello.. Re Re" I couldn't help but laugh, soon she and Tom joined me. Re re, Saffron's nickname for me, no doubt Tom had told her to use it, she seemed to prefer nicknames right now.

After we had all stopped laughing I wrapped her in a quick hug, then released her, knowing that right now Tom was over protective about this kind of thing. She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly "Don't worry about Tomcat, I already had to yell at him when he said my top wasn't appropriate and that I should change it because I'm wearing his promise ring now" She sighed again and Tom curled up a little in his sitting position "I made sure he knew that I was still my own person, and I kicked him in the crotch with my good leg, it made me fall down, but it was worth it." She let off a girlish giggle at the end and pulled me into another, longer hug.

When she sat back down Tom shifted closer to her and tried to pull her on his lap, she just laughed and thwacked him on the back of his head before giving him a quick kiss, it was so many different kinds of relationships rolled into one, intimate, friendly, teasing, all just adding up to the fact that they we're going to be together a long time, if not forever. She motioned with a finger for me to join them so I went and sat on her other side, giving Tom a cheeky smirk when he frowned at how close we were sitting.

Chloe winked at me, I knew exactly what she meant right away, and she slipped an arm around my waist, shifting to rest her head on my chest, I wrapped both my arms around her waist and pressed my face into her hair, suppressing chuckles just as she was. Tom let off a tight chuckle and shook his head "You're both evil little fuckers and I hate you." I knew he was joking, but I could hear the under current, see it in his eyes too, his silent communication, basically telling me that even though this was all just fun and games, he didn't like it, she was too easily confused right now and it worried him. I could understand, if this ever happened to Saffron I'd go insane.

I let go of her and she quickly snuggled back into Tom, not before I noticed the snake on her left arm "Hey, they allow animals in here now?" I asked, concerned by the whole thing, Saffron and Anya had fed Jeckel just this morning. Chloe and Tom both looked confused a moment before Chloe saw the new mark on her arm, it really did look exactly like a real snake, and it was placed exactly where Jeckel normally curled up her arm. She smiled fondly and ran a finger along the mark as Tom gave her waist another tight squeeze "She misses him, she's not allowed to see him yet, the nurse thinks it might send her batshit crazy again since he snapped her out of it, Chloe ends up yelling at her every time its brought up"

I saw a frown cross Chloe's face, and for a second that same darkness was in her eyes as it was the day everything went crazy, but a light kiss on the head from Tom and it was gone, just like that. She turned her eyes to me, and silently pleaded with me _don't tell him. _And I wouldn't, it's not my secret to tell, I don't have to like it but I have to accept it. Truth is, I know Chloe cares deeply for everyone in our little gang, even those of us she hasn't managed to get to know that well yet

I know because on that first night when we all met, she would manage every so often to catch my eye and smile. Not a cold smile, or just a light smirk, a wide, warm caring smile, the kind that said _I know we'll be good friends._

I was broken out of my thoughts by Chloe laughing and snapping her fingers in front of my face "Re re? Christ you stupid fucker, I'll just punch you if you don't wake the fuck up!" This made me laugh again, she was certainly even more foul mouthed this time round, probably Shannon Marie's influence, but I can't deny that she's been alright these past few days, not as bitchy as usual.

I look to Chloe's ankle when the leg of her jeans ride up as she talks to Tom and what I see worries me more than the darkness in her face did, the four fang marks forever embedded into her leg, purple and swollen, more so than they should be after this long and then big ugly scratch marks travelling up her leg.

**(Awww some nice Remus bonding time! Next will be Jasper bonding! ^_^ with a liiiiiiiiiittle bit of darkness right at the end, that will be left on a cliff for quite a while, but it's important so don't forget it! Make a note! RnR Please you guys! ^_^)**


	19. True Darkness

**(So, the first thing I want to say is, NEED TO FIND A NEW TITLE, if you have any suggestions let me know! I didn't upload a chapter of this yesterday because it was at pretty much a moot point, which I apologise for, but here it is! ^_^)**

**Jasper POV**

Well, Remus got to see Chloe yesterday so it's my turn today, he told me to look around her ankles because apparently he saw some funky non snake scarring on them. Anyway, it's Sunday so I have no excuse to be late to the infirmary, I pull on jeans and a t-shirt and head over there.

When I get there she's waiting just outside where her bed is, supporting herself on her crutches. She's wearing black skinny jeans and a red stripy top, I'd say it's simple for her, but she doesn't look too well so I'll put it down to that. "Hey Jazzman, Tom's busy catching up with school stuff he's missed, let's go for a walk?" Well, no Tom? I might be able to ask her about the tattoos then.

**Chloe POV**

I can't talk to Tom about this, I can't talk to Anya or Saffron, they'll tell Jasper and Remus, I just know that now is the only chance I'll get in a long time to tell someone, and if I don't tell someone I'll go insane. Again.

I walk down out the infirmary with him and over to the grass, lowering myself down onto a marble bench. He sits next to me and I take a deep breath, not needing it, I just want to put this off as long as I can

I swivel to face him and I can't help but laugh at the worried expression on his face "I'm a horrible person." I finally admitted with a huge sigh he just looks at me, dumbstruck "I remember everything, I'm completely sane again, I remembered when I got these new marks on my face. I claw at my legs so much because it makes the snake bites worse which means I have to stay in hospital, which is where I should stay, I shouldn't be around people, I'm too dangerous, I can't control my telekinesis when I'm mad, every time I talk to Zoey I hiss, whenever I'm even a little angry I go all dark and creepy again and I just can't control it.." I have to stop speaking; I've got no breath left to keep talking.

**Jasper POV**

I really have no idea what to say, I thought I'd have to force it out of her. She sighs loudly and runs a hand through her hair "It's okay, I don't expect you to say anything, I just had to say it. You won't tell anyone, will you?" She looks towards me, all green doe eyes and panic stricken expression; I just know I can't say anything. I just shake my head and she smiles, relieved. "Sorry, I don't know how to control it, the hypnosis shit that my brother pulled on me? It's a genetic thing apparently, mine is weaker than my brothers, for him it's a power, for me it's just an add on, when I really want to convince someone I can use it."

I let out a small chuckle and punch her shoulder lightly "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have told anyway. You've got to stop injuring yourself though Chloe, it's not healthy. Tom's already worried about you. You're not unstable, you're not dangerous, you have us to look after you and we would never let you do anything you'd regret."

She just shakes her head and stands up "I'm not ready yet. I can't go back. If they knew I was sane they'd make me go back! I can't go back yet Jazzy I can't!"

She looks so broken and lost, so far from how she looked when we first met.

I pull her into a quick hug, letting go soon after "Hey, I won't push it; if you don't think you're ready to go back that's okay." A thought hits me, and I have to ask "What actually happened to your brother? Is he still with Neferet?"

A strange look came into her eyes, and she started shaking. She sat back down next to me, her eyes had gone all far away and cloudy, and she was scratching at her wrists. She was rocking back and forth, ignoring me when I shook her shoulders, I was running out of things to do and she was starting to creep me out.

Just as I started considering yelling for help she let out a large gasp and yelled **"NO!" **

**Chloe's POV**

_**Blood**__. Blood __**all over**__ the hotel bed sheets, Alex's, mine, and hotel staff, hotel staff that just wanted to __**know**__ what the noise was about. __**DEATH. **__Alex. Dead. Death. Neferet. Evil laughter. __**I am my mothers daughter and I will end up like her, so why fight it. **__You have no choice, even if you run I will find you. Do you understand now? Now that I have been __**forced**__ to __**hurt**__ you? Forced to bring you __**pain**__, forced to use these shreds of Darkness to cut at your skin, to __**torture **__you. To __**kill **__your brother. You __**made **__me. You're a __**murderer**__. I __**hate **__you. You're nothing but __**pure evil**__. You __**can't **__change that. And I will find a way._

_**TO MAKE YOU PAY.**_

"**NO!"**

**(Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun! How much of her time with Neferet has Chloe been truthful about? I'm getting all dark and creepy x3 it's fun..)**


	20. Secrets spilled cant be unsaid

**(Sorry it's been so long, schools weighing me down T_T and I'm in the middle of rehearsals for a show I'm in. This story is drawing to a close and once it's finished I'll give some time to further develop my other stories, and then bring in my Harry potter idea. ^_^****)**

**Chloe POV**

Okay, so I had a freak out in front of Tom, so not part of my plan, but hey... I run a shaky hand through my hair, glad to be rid of the flashback and those voices "Don't tell Tom. I'm so good at hiding it when he's around..." Jasper nods his head and stands up, pulling me with him "Let's get you back in side sugar.." I shake my head and grab his wris "You kidding? Tom's not here to tell me it's an awful idea, so we're going to my beach. Now." He smiles at me and shrugs "Sure, why not, I better drive though"

**Ten Minutes later, Jasper POV**

Chloe has just guided me to a secret little beach, hidden away at the back, it's beautiful here, and even in her crutches as she hobbles along, you can see the excitement lighting up her face as she looks out on the horizon. I think this was good for her, just being and relaxing like a normal teen her age would, relaxing with a friend on a beach, without worries of psychopathic mothers, unknown fathers, dead family members and a shit load of Darkness she doesn't deserve.

I join her further along the beach and see her writing in the sand with a long stick, her writing is sloppy and un joined, but adorable. She's writing 'Tom and Chloe' In a big heart. I chuckle and pick a pebble up from the floor, skipping it across the ocean and watching as it disappears from my view

"Do you think he'd be better without me?" Her voice interrupts my quiet happiness, it's shaky and scared, a side of her I'm pretty sure only Tom and I have seen more than once in the same day. And of course, her question fills me with rage. I walk over to her and grab her shoulders "Better, without you? Fuck no! Get it in your head; I'm pretty fucking sure he_ loves _you. If he didn't want to be with you, believe me he would have left you after the first date! And he didn't! Instead he came home, flopped onto his bed and had a girly moment where he told us he thinks his man slag days are over! You. Are. Perfect. For. Him. You refuse to put up with his crap, and you both know where you stand. No, I don't think he'd be better without you."

She smiles and nods her head before her expression turns serious "He loves me?" It's my turn to nod my head, because yeah, I'm sure he does. She smiles wider and sits herself down on a rock, watching the ocean "Maybe things will get better from now on. I promise, I'll stop harming myself, for him, because I don't want him to be ashamed. Because, and I'll kill you if you tell this to anyone, but I love him too."

I laugh softly, trust Chloe to try and hide her affections, but we all know they're there. She's to easy to read, but we let her hide in her little bubble of safety and denial until all this shit blows over, then we're gonna demand she tells it straight.

**(Short, but I wanted more bonding with them, it's adorable ;3)**


	21. Beach Party Anyone?

**(This chapter is dedicated to Anya, because Jasper forgot to mention her. XDD 3)**

**Anya POV Two weeks later**

Things are getting better, Chloe's out of hospital and back in school, Remus soon followed Tom's example and gave a promise ring to his Saffron, I'm still waiting for mine from Jasper. He tried to get away with asking me casually over breakfast, no fucking way! He should know me better than that by now! So, until I get a better promise to propose, I'm not talking to him.

It's Saturday, and Chloe just ambled out of her room, crutches clicking, looking sleepy, wearing a pair of denim short shorts and a rolling stones t-shirt, her hair totally wacky and last nights makeup still smudged across her face, she had a date with Tom and apparently they stayed up pretty late, Chloe wanted something normal so they went to a few clubs where she likes to Dj, didn't hear her walk through the door till three in the morning.

"Morning sunshine!" I said with a giggle, she just gave me a glare and walked over to the counter where I had already set out a bowl of cereal and some vimto for her, she took a huge glug of vimto and a bite of the lucky charms before smiling at me "So, what time did you and Tom get back last night?" She thought for a second and replied in a groggy voice "One in the morning, near enough"

HA! Gotcha. "So, I'll presume you spent two hours making out with Tom on a bench or something..?" Chloe just takes another sip of her vimto and gives me a sheepish look.

Tom walked in, looking just as tired and walked over to Chloe, giving her a kiss before wrapping an arm around her waist "Morning angel" She just smiled and nodded, still too lazy to form words if it wasn't needed. Next came Remus into our little 'home' and Saffron walked out to greet him, then Jasper, who I still wasn't talking to. Everyone had a mischievous look on their face and I wondered what was going on.

"C'mon you guys, it's a great morning, lets go sit outside a while.." Something is going on here, but regardless we all file outside, sitting down on various marble benches dotted around. Music? There's soft music playing in the background, Carrie Underwood, my favourite. Jasper sits next to me and pulls a rose from his bag, handing it to me "I'll love you until the last petal falls off this rose." When I take it I realise it's artificial, the petals can't fall off.

When I look up to Jasper again he's got a ring box in his hand, and he flips it open, showing a promise ring similar to the one both Saffron and Chloe have "Anya, will you promise to marry me in the future?" Bless him, I know how much he hates grand gestures, and he'd go to all this for me, because I love them. I pull the ring from the box and slip it on my finger, giving Jasper a kiss "Of course I will silly!" I exclaim with a giggle, this is exactly how I pictured it, perfect.

There's a flourish of clapping around us, and I know that everyone had helped him plan this.

In this kind of cliché moment, I can't help but look around and realise that everything is pretty much as good as it will get, Saffron content holding Remus' hand, Toms arms around Chloe's waist, me and Jasper sat on the bench, me snuggled into his side, everyone happy and smiling.

Moment ruined by resident klutz as Chloe lost her balance and landed on the floor with a thud. She looked shocked for a moment, but then laughed along with the rest of us as Tom helped her up.

**Three hours later, Anya POV**

After our little celebration, we all bundled into our cars and Chloe took us along to her private little beach, set up there was a whole picnic for all of us with plenty of drinks, and a stereo, we were having a great time. Okay, so maybe we're a little tipsy, but Chloe was clever enough not to bring enough alcohol to get us that bad.

She had carefully arranged a few random think logs around a pile of driftwood, a fire waiting to be lit, surrounded by chairs.

**Five hours later**

It's now eleven pm, we're all sat on the logs, roasting marshmallows on our blue flame driftwood fire, chatting lazily about the future, and what we'd do when we were older. Chloe had a smile on her face, and when we got to asking her what she planned to be she stood up and pulled Tom with her, he was wearing an identical smile and we all knew something fun was about to happen

"When I'm older, I'm going to be a cowboy!" she yelled out, and jumped onto Tom's back "High ho, tinfoil!" she exclaimed, nudging him in the side with her good leg, and they galloped around the sand before Tom swung her off his back and gave her a quick kiss before they joined the rest of us as we laughed around the fire. Then they looked at me "So Anya, what are you gonna do when you're older?" She asked, a question I had always hated "I dunno, maybe a vet or a doctor or something, who the fuck really cares at the moment anyway?"

Jaspers arm winds around my waist and he whispers in my ear "Well said love" I just shrug and snuggle closer to him, glad that our relationship is back on track, because I really did miss him when I wouldn't talk to him. I scan my eyes around the campfire to our happy friends, to find Chloe's eyes zoned out and cloudy, not dark filled anger eyes, but something else.

She abandons her crutches and runs into the forest, not bothering with explanations, seemed pretty urgent to me. Tom quickly ran after her limping form, but she still stayed a little ahead, and we all got up and walked after them, curiosity the main feeling discussed.

When we caught up to them Chloe was lifting a rock off a small vine snake trapped underneath, when it got out it slithered up and onto her hand. She lifted it up to eye level and it was clear they were communicating, and she probably wasn't hissing just because it freaked the rest of us out. She nodded her head occasionally and smiled. When she lowered it to the ground it disappeared back into the forest "So, apparently snakes can send SOS calls directly to my brain now." She deadpanned, making us all laugh. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and supported her weight as they walked back; it really hurt her leg when she walked on it.

**One hour later Saffron POV (Let's face it, I neglected her. XD)**

It's twelve pm and we're winding down, Chloe bought three tents along to her beach and a sleeping bag for each of us, just in case we got too tired to head back, it was good thinking.

As we each settled down in our tents, we talked to each other, all easily able to hear everyone through the thin material, and eventually we drifted off into a quiet sleep, and I was confident that soon, everything would be all sorted out in our lives.

**(Yay beach party!)**


	22. Way Worse than a Hangover

**(Hello everyone. Deep breath and get out your hankies, I'm pretty sure this is the second to last chapter, and that the last one will be a 'ten years later..' kinda situation so you know our fave people are all still good, there will be action in this chapter, and it probably will be a little scary, xD) **

**Chloe POV the next day, still at the beach**

Sleepy eyes and fresh coffee, warm sunshine and the sounds of the sea, my morning on the beach. Nothing is happening as of yet, we're just sat on our randomly placed logs eating breakfast, picking up empty bottles and packing things back up. I leaned heavily on Tom's side, closing my eyes to savour the sun that surely wont last.

Me and Tom turn around as we hear people approaching our little gathering, it's the house of night professors, Zoey, Stark, Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Stevie Rae, Darius and Aphrodite. They look scared, worried, angry, and ready. I walk up to them with the rest of the gang, and the questioning looks on our faces are all they need.

Zoey speaks up "You kids should leave now..." Aphrodite has seen something, you can tell from her bloodshot eyes. It certainly wasn't me acing the vamp 101 test, that's for sure. No time for further explanations though, I can feel the Darkness nipping at my feet, so I swivel around to see Neferet stepping out the forest. I shook my good foot, and the Darkness scuttled back to her, leaving me alone for the moment.

I knew what the plan would be, I can't really move much, the state I'm in. Make her think I'm useless, they distract, and I'll kill. My mother. Kill my mother. Can I kill my mother?

_**Blood**__. Blood __**all over**__ the hotel bed sheets, Alex's, mine, and hotel staff, hotel staff that just wanted to __**know**__ what the noise was about_

**Yes.**

**I can kill my mother.**

I stepped back, behind Tom and the others, who were in turn behind Zoey and her gang. We could die here. There's a very real possibility of that happening. My dead body could be found here in a few days time. Everyone else knew it too. It wasn't obvious, but we were saying goodbye, just in case, a squeeze of the hand, a glance and a smile, a nudge, a kiss.

"Well this is like a reunion isn't it!" Her voice, cold and acidic, evil. "As much as I love seeing you all again I wish to speak to my daughter on my own"

"Sorry Neferet, but that won't be happening" Zoey's voice, calm and precise. All around us we hear the whispers of them calling their elements to them, and we could feel the power throbbing in the air. I quickly set my telekenisis in, and told all the snakes I could reach to be ready.

Stark has his bow raised, and Darius has a sword in his hand, everyone is ready. "You're all such stupid idiotic children, can't you see! She is my child! She belongs to the Darkness!" Then everything goes batshit crazy.

Water, air, fire and bits of grass and other earthy things are all swirling around, attacking and trapping. Arrows are flying, and Darius is fighting off Darkness with his sword.

Every so often someone cries out in anguish as sticky Darkness threads lash at their skin, making them bleed, and as hard as everyone is trying the occasional thread gets to me, all I can do is kick it, remember all the good things in my life, and wait, and prepare, gather up all the strength I'll need for this, and hope.

There's a loud yell and a piercing scream, when I look up a thick piece of Darkness has wrapped around Aphrodite's waist and is dragging her away from us, towards Neferet, her stomach is bleeding, Neferet is laughing and Darius is yelling as he runs out to her, trying his best to combat the darkness while not hurting his love, his Aphrodite.

I can't let that distract me, I have to work, I have to concentrate, timing has to be perfect to get this right. I pull in my telekenisis and look around the beach, finding the huge boulder that's great for the job I need it to do. I push the telekenisis energy to it, but it's only enough to shake it, not lift it off the ground.

The battle rages on around me as I struggle to gather up the anger necessary, I can't focus on the cries of my loved ones right now, I could save them this way. The anger gathers and gathers within me, and I carefully push the energy out to my boulder, and this time it lifts, but I'll need to keep feeding it.

I open my mind up and connect it to those of the snakes _the one attached to Darkness, go to her, weaken her with venom or constriction, any way you know how, weaken and distract her._

Slowly, cleverly, snakes start to arrive on the scene, behind Neferet, who at the moment is too distracted by us to notice.

A bite to the ankle, another, another, a snake wrapped around her arm, cutting off the blood supply, more bites, more constricting, more and more and more.

The boulder is shaking, I don't have enough anger, and I realise that I need help, Darkness. Not the sticky threads around me, put the Darkness in my past. So I think back, and I remember.

_**Blood**__. Blood __**all over**__ the hotel bed sheets, Alex's, mine, and hotel staff, hotel staff that just wanted to __**know**__ what the noise was about. __**DEATH. **__Alex. Dead. Death. Neferet. Evil laughter. __**I am my mothers daughter and I will end up like her, so why fight it. **__You have no choice, even if you run I will find you. Do you understand now? Now that I have been __**forced**__ to __**hurt**__ you? Forced to bring you __**pain**__, forced to use these shreds of Darkness to cut at your skin, to __**torture **__you. To __**kill **__your brother. You __**made **__me. You're a __**murderer**__. I __**hate **__you. You're nothing but __**pure evil**__. You __**can't **__change that. And I will find a way._

_**TO MAKE YOU PAY.**_

I feel my eyes darken, not totally, but it's what I need to get me through this, a slight emotionless state, stronger and angrier. I push the anger out to the boulder, which levels out. I guide it, over Neferet's head. The Darkness sees, holds it up, and I fight against it, the Darkness won't budge. A raven mocker circling the skies, cutting through the Darkness, bleeding, cries of anguish. There's something about the raven mocker, and some of the threads follow him, weakening Neferet's defences just enough.

I manage to push the boulder through the Darkness, and by the time I have the snakes have gotten out the way. Before Neferet can even register that she has lost, I turn away and the boulder drops with a sickening _thud _and the Darkness retreats, melting away into the shadows, leaving me as myself again, and Neferet gone. There's laughing, and hugs and crying, blood getting on peoples clothes, nobody caring, just happy to be all alive and pretty much in one piece, happy that Neferet is gone.

**(There it is guys, our finale. Did I do well? I think the last chapter will be kind of an epilogue, where we catch up with our favourite people years down the line to see where they have all ended up.)**


	23. Happy Ever After

**(Here it is guys. –dab tear. No. Not yet, no crying and thanking until it's over, I hope you enjoy the last chapter.)**

**Chloe POV six years later (Making everyone 22)**

"You all may kiss the bride." Tom, all I can see is him as we kiss, and as I look around I can't help but laugh with everyone else, a triple wedding. Me and Tom, Anya and Jasper, Saffron and Remus. I never thought I'd get here. The faces of our other Vampyre friends and professors in the pews of our great hall. I'm married. I can't believe it.

I designed the wedding dresses. Anya's is elegant and girly, a strapless sweetheart neckline with a big poofy netted skirt, the bodice is decorated in pretty blue diamond swirls and the skirt is scattered with diamonds too. Saffron's is similar, but it has one flowy lace sleeve and the skirt flows down instead of going outwards, bodice decorated with lace and like Anya's a few diamonds decorating the skirt

Mine is corseted and strapless but straight across the top, the front panel of the bodice covered in lace and diamond, the skirt is short at the front but then drops down at the sides so it's full length, I'm wearing white gloves that reach my elbows.

We all look amazing.

Tom grabs my waist and whirls me round before the crowd consumes all nine of us in hugs and congratulations, and for the first time in years I'm crying, and it shocks me that these aren't tears of sadness. No, the first time I cry in years, and it's from happiness. I never want to loose this feeling, this just married, amazing, euphoric best ever feeling.

**The next day a private island just outside of Greece, still Chloe POV**

I'm lounging on a deck chair, each of us are honeymooning on our own little island, its perfect, the sun is shining and I'm sipping a cocktail of vodka, blood and orange juice, its good. My bikini black with red stripes, and creature feature is playing from my ipod, I'm still a scenester at heart. Nyx decided to add to my marks, as well as having snakes on my face and arms I now have one on each leg and one around my waist, some are surrounded with a shadow which I think represents my telekinesis.

I hear Tom's footsteps on the sand as he approaches and settles in the deck chair next to me, he gives me a lazy kiss on the cheek and joins our hands as we lay back and relax, there's no need to talk.

**Two months later (I wanted to show you a slice of their honeymoon first. XD) Third person POV**

A young Vampyre in her twenties is walking down the street, her long orange hair reaches the floor and she's wearing black skinny jeans, a bright red crop top to show off the snake mark around her waist, and no shoes.

She's walking into a neon green painted door, the windows are decorated with swirls and inside you can see tanks with snakes in them. Over the door it reads 'Snake Charmer's Snake Sanctuary'

When she walks inside you can tell it's like a rehabilitation centre for snakes, you can also adopt a snake, leave a snake here to be looked after while you're away, or give a snake to the sanctuary permanently. When the girl walks inside she briefly places her hand on a marble counter, just for a black cobra to wind its way up her arm and rest itself over the matching mark.

She steps around the counter to kiss a tall male Vampyre before going through the back door of this building, and up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs is another door and over this door it reads 'Chloe's anger management classes' she walks through the door and into a class full of people sat on yoga mats, and it quickly becomes apparent that she is the teacher of this class.

Back out onto the street, on her left side, 'Saffron's hair salon' on the right is 'Anya's beauty boutique' Through the left window of Saffron's you can see the girl herself with her midnight blue hair shot through with red highlights, cutting and styling the hair of male, a quick kiss to his neck shows that they're together, and judging by the wedding rings they're both wearing, married. Various other people are having their hair done, and more are waiting. One of the workers is a blond girl, her name tag says Natalie.

Inside Anya's boutique you can again see the girl herself with her black hair and pink highlights, applying red lipstick to a client, a blond worker with a nametag that says Shannon Marie is painting the nails of a teenage vampyre. A male vamp is behind the counter, he's obviously in charge of admin, and from the looks Anya keeps sending him, they're probably married too.

So overall it seems our guys and gals all got their happily ever afters, everything has fallen into place, Neferet is dead, the house of night is safe, they're all married and have their own businesses.

But we can't forget the sad undertone to this story, that one sacrifice made along the way. Alex. He's dead, you knew that already, but I know you're all dying to know more of their trauma, so here is all the information you want on the Hall siblings...

I bet you all want to know who their dad is don't you? Well, you remember that stuttering crappy Dj Erik, yeah, that's _the _Erik, as in Zoey Redbirds ex boyfriend Erik. He's the father, twisted right!

What exactly did happen in that hotel room hmmm? Soon after they arrived, Neferet realised that Alex was still thinking for himself too much, and knew that disposing of him would help keep our Chloe under control, so that's what she did. She tortured her children, and killed any hotel workers who wanted to know what was going on. She instructed Chloe that Zoey redbird was evil and needed to be killed, and of course in her current state she was in no state to argue with her mother. You know the rest. What will the future hold? Even I can't tell you that, because I'm afraid this is the end of their story.

**(D: there it is! –Dab away tears. I'd just like to thank you all for the amazing support and reviews on this story, it was the first one I wrote and you've all been so epic! I love you, keep reading ((especially my stories. XD)) THANK YOU! ^_^)**


End file.
